Serona of the Saiyans
by Apollo1147
Summary: Set towards the end of the Frieza Saga, in his dying thoughts Vegeta casts his mind back to a girl he used to know. Who was she? What became of her? Could a full blooded Saiyan woman still be in existence? "We were going to change our destiny..."
1. At The Battle Front

Vegeta had fought Frieza in an angry rage and failed. He lay on the floor struggling to breathe, and through a mixture of rage and heartbreak was begging Goku to destroy Frieza completely as he did not deserve another chance. He recounted the way in which he was forced to become Frieza's minion and obey his every whim in an effort to keep his father alive. But he never mentioned Serona. Serona was a Saiyan girl he has been betrothed to since birth, but the match was always perfect. His earliest memories contained her, and the last memory was bittersweet after finally admitting to her that he loved her, and had done since he could remember. He has assumed that she had perished along side the rest of their race when Frieza maliciously obliterated the planet. Tears streamed down his face for all the truths he was admitting aloud, and the truths he still could not bare to admit.

Before Goku had a chance to save the prince, Freiza fired a death beam into Vegeta's chest, fatally wounding him. Knowing that death was close, Vegeta allowed himself to remember Serona, as he was going home to find her. Through the daze of death he could hear the sound of her. But it wasn't an inviting sound, it was her screaming. Tormented by the sounds of the screams of the girl he loved during the final moments of her life a new wave of determination raced throughout his body. He managed to open his eyes and raise his body to be able to see Frieza again. But there was now another person between Goku and Frieza. As his eyes focused he realised it was a woman. Fear struck him again, as he thought it may be the green-haired beauty he had encountered earlier. It seemed so senseless for another beautiful girl to die. But he saw that her hair was not green, but a brilliant, vibrant purple. Gazing on the tall, slender stranger he sensed her power level and realised it was incredibly strong, the strongest he has ever felt in a woman, even when he was a boy on his home planet… With a shock that took the little breath he had from his lungs, he realised it was unmistakably the girl he thought had died, the saiyan girl he had to leave behind, his first love he could not save. It was Serona.

Serona was so blinded by range she barely noticed Goku and the other Z fighters at the scene. All she knew was she had escaped from Frieza's ship, her power was hers alone to control now and she had Frieza in her sights. Summoning all of her strength she launched a powerful energy attack which hit Freiza directly. Firing until all her power was drained, she waited for dust to clear and hoped that she had done enough to inflict some serious damage. The hope was in vain. When the dust settled Freiza was still standing, but the attack had angered him, as to avoid serious damage he had to block it. The Z fighters were shocked at the strength of the attack created from this stranger and even more shocked that the attack appeared not to do any damage.

"Well, Serona, I see you managed to get of my ship" Frieza stated coldly, pounding his colossal tail on the floor once in a display of anger. "I knew the staff couldn't be trusted to control you."

"That is where you are wrong Frieza!" Serona yelled in anger. Calming down, she was able to explain what happened in a quieter voice. "Without you there absorb my energy that you steal, you ran out of storage for it. As such power that is truly mine stayed with me, and within just a week of being allowed to retain my power, your pathetic equipment didn't pose a threat anymore. I found you as quickly as I could, and I made my way straight here. You will pay for what you have done to me!" A tear slid out of her eye and she angrily wiped it away.

"Goku" Krillin said "do you know who she is, or what she is on about?"

"No Krillin, not really. From her power signature it feels like she is a Saiyan, but that cannot be as when the planet was destroyed no-one could have survived it. And yet, that is what she feels like." Anger surged through him as he tried to understand what she had said. His fists squeezed tighter and the veins on his arms pulsed. "And by what she has said, it sounds like Frieza has had her hooked up like some sort of battery and has just drained her energy source for his own well-being and strength. It is the only thing that can explain how he became so strong!"

"Serona…" Vegeta cried out weakly.

With her sharp sense of hearing Serona turned round to look for a familiar voice calling her name. Her blood ran cold and the hair on her neck stood up as she recognised the man that was her betrothed. Running over to him she knelt beside him.

"Vegeta" she called his name gently. "Vegeta, I didn't sense you. I knew you were here when I was coming here, but then your power signal disappeared and I didn't give any though to why. Vegeta, you can't die, I've only just found you again, but in all honesty, I never lost track of you. I always felt you. We were on the same ship, we were both captive, you just never knew. Couldn't you feel me?"

Guilt flooded his deteriorating body. "I… I only learnt recently" was all he could say.

"We were going to change our race, Vegeta. Do you remember?"

Vegeta glanced up at Goku and saw the confused look on his face. _Damn it!_ Vegeta thought, he didn't want Goku realising what romantic ramblings he had promised when he was a kid. He bewilderedly turned back to Serona's earnest face.

"We were going to change our destiny, for the better" Serona tried to coax out the boy she had fallen in love with out of the man who was dying in front of her "We were going to be amazing"

"Enough of this!" Frieza declared, and with one point of a deadly finger, another death beam was fired. Shouting, Serona tried to shield Vegeta's body from the blast, but it was to no avail. The beam shot through Vegeta's heart, killing him instantly, while the blast when it his the ground beneath threw her off viciously, throwing her back to the ground. Realising what has just occurred, a new surge of energy ran through her veins, and she launched another vicious attack on Freiza. The speed and strength of the attack caught Freiza off-guard and he struggled to block the attacks. Finally, she landed one on the side of his head, stunning him, which then allowed her to punch into the monster's body and with her last ounce of strength blasted Frieza into the ground before falling to her knees beside him.

Stunned, Goku, Krillin and Gohan stared in horror while the beast picked himself back up and coiled his tail around the exhausted woman's neck. Unable to fight anymore, Serona could barely lift up her hands to try and loosen the grip. Freiza then snarled "The only reason we kept you alive was because of your amazing ability to constantly regenerate energy. Energy, which was able to be fed directly to me and allowed me to reach the strength I currently have. And of course, to power the ship. The fact that you were pretty was just a bonus." He tightened his grip around her neck and chuckled.

Goku had seen enough and unleashed a kao-kin attack, surging forward at a rate he had never achieved before and sliced through the top of Frieza's tail, releasing Serona from the deadly bind. She fell to the floor with force, winding her. Struggling to breathe she rolled over onto her hands and knees, just in time to witness a horrified Frieza stare at the detached tail on the floor, while Goku recovered from his outburst and considered his next move.

With rage and adrenaline coursing through his body, Frieza went to deliver a crushing stomp onto Serona's slender legs. With no energy to react she watched in horror, and waiting for the blow to land, but it never came. Opening her eyes she released that she could see Frieza a couple of meters away, in a dust cloud his own attack had made, and she was no longer on the floor but held up in the strong arms of Goku. Feeling the strength of Goku's arms around her, whom she didn't know, she started struggling.

"Let go of me!" She cried out, while trying to push his arms away.

Goku could sense that Serona was too weak to hold herself up, and tried to calm her down. "Hey, you'll fall over if I let go" he tried to reason with her, but by this time Serona had grown frantic, breathing heavily in panic. Seeing that he had no choice he held her by the wrists and slowly lowered her on the ground and let go. Goku sensed Frieza preparing for an attack, and entered combat with him before the monster could attack the vulnerable Serona again.

Krillin has seen the entire events unfold and was dumbstruck. _How can someone attack with such power but then become so weak so quickly?_ Was the thought that was going around his head. He was also confused about why she had reacted so badly when Goku saved her. Normally girls swooned over Goku, but she had been terrified. _What have they done to you?_ Krillin wondered. Gohan was equally confused. His Dad had saved this stranger and yet she didn't seem grateful. But what he did know was that she was quickly regaining power at a rate he had never felt before. He could also feel the power between his Dad and Frieza as they exchanged blows.

Goku was defending and attacking at the same pace as Frieza, and neither appeared to have the advantage. In a split second that he took to make sure his son and friend were not in danger from the fight, Frieza took his chance. Swinging a right hook into Goku's side and winding him, Frieza smacked him down into the lake followed by an intense energy beam.

Krillin and Gohan were momentarily shocked by the events that had just unfolded, and it was in this moment Frieza made an attack on the two remaining Z fighters. Unable to move, they were sitting targets as Frieza hurtled towards them, but Serona has recovered enough energy to be able to respond. Attacking Freiza directly in a manner he did not expect she landed a full strength blow to the face, knocking him off course and sending him crashing to the ground. But Serona did not give him a chance to recover, and bouncing off the floor continued her assault before unleashing the strongest energy wave that Krillin had ever seen into the chest of her enemy.

Goku had now recovered from the attack and had flown out of the lake were he saw everything, and was instantly and overwhelmingly thankful and relieved to this stranger who has undoubtedly just saved his best friend's, and probably his son's lives. But Serona was now completely exhausted and unable to support herself. From the crater Serona had just created with her last attack, and furious Frieza appeared and wasted no time in standing over Serona to deliver a fatal attack into her stomach.

Struggling to breathe, she was able to whisper "I thought I was free of you. I thought I would have my strength back. I thought I could beat you." With a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Silly fool!" Frieza taunted her. "Do you really think you had any chance? Do you think it was your actions that freed you from my ship? I sent the order! And it worked like a charm! Years ago we installed a device into you that lets me pick up your energy when we are both outside the ship! The ship was too far away, and so I needed you to be closer. I knew you would come and find me if you thought you had escaped, and you fell right into it. You fool! And now you have given me all the energy I need to be able to defeat these weaklings easily, there was no point on wasting time on them! And if needs be, you have given me the energy I need to destroy the entire planet with a single attack! Why did you think I always destroyed planets from my ship? It was because of you! Because of your power, I was able to destroy your planet! It's your entire fault Serona, and now you are going to die. You can join your betrothed Vegeta, and apologise to him for allowing your planet to be destroyed!"

With a manic laugh he picked up Serona, whose life force was rapidly deteriorating and tossed her over the where Vegeta lay. Horrified by the extent to which she had been used, she didn't know what to think or what to try and do. But for some reason landing near Vegeta had given her a sense of calm that allowed her to meet her fate without fear, and cross over into the next dimension. With a small last breath, Goku, Gohan and Krillin felt the second saiyan victim of the day fade away.


	2. The Flower Blossoms

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it (sob), and I will not be making any monetary benefit from this posting. Serona is mine though, and I love her dearly!**

**Many thanks to KaitAstrophe95 for my first review, it is very much appreciated! And so exciting! I am really loving writing the story. I hope that you will enjoy it as much as I do! I try not to dwell over bits we all know well from the show!**

**And without further delay... **

Anger cursed throughout Goku's body, the needless death of a great warrior with potential to change. The needless death of a girl he didn't know, but a girl who had clearly been used by this monster and twisted into a being who only knew fear, anger and hopelessness. Frieza watched with a cool and calculated calm as Goku buried the bodies of the two fallen Saiyans, side by side. It seemed right, her tenderness towards Vegeta, and his disbelief at seeing her again… Turning to Frieza, Goku knew that this being did not deserve to live.

The fight commenced. Unbeknownst to Frieza who has just started a chain of reactions to destroy the planet, a wish from the Earth's dragon had brought everyone back to this dimension that had been killed by Frieza's reign of terror, a wish which extended to Vegeta and Serona. Vegeta woke up first, bursting through the shallow grave he found himself in. Taking in his surroundings, he remembered where he was, and looked for Goku. He found Goku in his Super Saiyan form. Serona awoke soon after his, and in a frenzied state blew her way out of her grave, and hovered above Vegeta, wild-eyed. Realising she was not in immediate danger, she allowed herself to rest on the ground, before realising that Vegeta watching her. Without the delusional sense of dying to release his inner emotions, he was stone-cold towards her.

Serona was confused. She felt different. She felt _lighter_. She grabbed her stomach, remembering where she received her fatal blow. She then released she felt _softer_ as well. She had no idea what had happened, but she felt stronger than ever before.

Vegeta, in a move he didn't do deliberately but could not help, could read his betrothed's actions and knew what had happened.

"The device they installed in you must have been destroyed in the blast you received. You are finally completely free of Frieza." Vegeta told her.

Realisation came over her. Now she knew why she was so exhausted after every attack, and why she felt so brilliant now! Setting her sites on Frieza she readied herself for an attack, but before she could, her surroundings changed. The turbulent atmosphere with an imploding planet faded. She found herself surrounded by soft, green grass, blue skies and trees. Birds were singing and she could smell lavender. Sights, sounds and smells she has long been denied in her captivity.

Sensing at long last her safety and her freedom, she lay face down in the grass, allowing her surroundings to caress her every sense. Finally she could no longer keep it in and she let out a brilliant laugh. Vegeta stood motionless against a tree, watching the woman he used to love. As he searched his emotions he realised that he didn't feel how he used to, this woman did not behave as a true Saiyan woman. The only thing that excited him about Serona coming back was the prospect of being able to have full-blooded Saiyan children. _His_ full-blooded Saiyan children. After all, they were betrothed and he was the prince, it was his responsibility and his right. But he found himself not wanting to think about being married to this woman. Someone else was lingering in this thoughts.

Serona came to her senses and stood up. Spotting Vegeta she walked over to him, unsure of what to say. There was no doubt he was strong, he had a perfectly sculpted body and that unfortunate hairline were all features she found endearing, but she was no longer in love with this man. This man was not the boy that she had known so long ago.

"You've changed" She said bluntly, but softly.

He waved it off. "For the better" he growled.

"We were going to change the destiny of our race, Vegeta; we were going to do so much... Use our strength for good…" She tailed off, knowing that Vegeta wasn't really listening to her.

"They were the words of a foolish boy, in love with a foolish girl, who didn't realise the right that was bestowed to him as prince of a warrior race. It is my right to rule, control and dominate. Just as it is my right to still take you as my wife."

Rage surged through her body and she slapped Vegeta. "You had the right when we were younger, and we didn't know what our feelings were. You had the right as we grew, and I came to love you. You had the right before you had forsaken me and left me in the control of that monster! And that I could forgive and let you have your _right_." She spat viciously. "But what I can't forgive is the man you have become Vegeta, and for that, you have no right over me." Anger overcame her again and she went to strike Vegeta again, but this time he blocked it, grabbing her wrist.

"I let you have the first one, Serona. Don't think I will let you strike me again." He stated.

Still blinded by rage, rage at the man Vegeta had become, angered by the monster that had made him become this way, Serona attacked again. Her free hand went to punch Vegeta again which he easily blocked again, now holding both of her wrists. Not waiting to allow Vegeta to contemplate his next move, she brought her knee up into his stomach with such a force that winded him, causing him to let go of her. Wasting no time, she went to kick her doubled-over opponent, but before her blow landed Vegeta grabbed her leg, and using her momentum from the kick swung her round into the tree he had been leaning on. Grabbing onto the tree with her hands, she was able to take control of her momentum, and flip upright, dumping Vegeta on the floor in the process.

Standing up quickly Vegeta took hold of Serona's wrists again, and pinned her against the tree. Before he knew what he was doing or why, he kissed her. Shocked by the sudden advanced, it took a moment for Serona to react. The response that was generated shocked both of them. Bringing her knees up to her chest she kicked Vegeta away from her, finding herself overcome with fear again. Vegeta was stopped by a tree a few meters away from him, while Serona slumped to the floor, shaking. His pride damaged by her rejection, but knowing there were deeper caused than what she had so far admitted, he stood, unsure of what to do next.

Bulma has overseen the exchange between Vegeta and Serona in the park on Earth where they now found themselves. She was shocked that Vegeta would have any feelings other than the selfish need to dominate the universe. The kiss had surprised Bulma just as much as it had surprised Serona and Vegeta himself. But Bulma still didn't know who this woman was, or where she had come from, or how she knew Vegeta. But Vegeta was still just standing there, for the first time to Bulma, he seemed unsure of what to do next.

Serona was still on the floor, fear had completely replaced anger she had felt. Recovering, she berated herself. _You are strong enough to defend yourself now; you are free of Frieza's insanity._ Scolding herself for allowing herself to be frightened that way, she regained control of her emotions and stood up, facing Vegeta her face stone cold.

"You should go, Vegeta" She told him calmly, a tone that did not reflect her inner turmoil.

Without a word Vegeta left, leaving Serona to contemplate what to do next on this strange planet. Bulma cautiously approached her, realising that to spar with Vegeta the woman must be very strong. Serona saw her coming and turned to face her, trying to soften her expression.

"You alright?" Bulma called out to her, unsure about this new-comer.

"Yes…" Serona paused and thought. "Yeah, I am fine thank you. Do you know where we are?"

Panic surged through Bulma's body as she realised that this woman was not from Earth. _Another alien_ Bulma thought as a cold shiver went down her spine. Sensing Bulma's change in feelings towards her Serona lifted her arms in a submissive manner.

"I mean you no harm" Serona tried to reassure the green-haired woman. "My name is Serona, and… Well if you know anything about Vegeta… We are the same. I'm a Saiyan."

The revelation did nothing to calm down Bulma. "Saiyan?!" Bulma cried out "A Saiyan woman?! Oh no, you are going to destroy our planet and we only just got off a planet that was being destroyed! Or take over ours! I'm too young and pretty to lose my home planet!" she wailed.

"Please!" Serona begged. "Be quiet, I am not going to do that, I lost my planet when I was just a girl, I would not do that to this one. But I do want to know where I am. A name at least. And I don't want to draw any more attention; I do not want people knowing of me."

Calming down, Bulma stuttered "We… We're on planet Earth."

"Great, at least I have a name, but I still have no idea what I am going to do next!" Serona said, half laughing. "Thank you… er…" Serona hesitated, realising that she did not know the woman's name.

"Bulma" Bulma prompted.

"Bulma" Serona said gratefully. "Look, I don't want to cause more panic, which the word 'Saiyan' clearly does. I will not bother you anymore, and I promise not to harm your planet in any way." And with that Serona turned and disappeared into the forest behind her.

At a loss of what to do next Bulma turned to find her friends that had been returned back to Earth with her. In the clearing she found the Nameks that had been brought to Earth also. Vegeta was also there, bragging that with Goku's and Frieza's death he was now the strongest being in the universe.

As plans were hatched to bring back dead friends, Bulma offered the entire Namek population – and Vegeta – a place to stay until the Namek dragon could be summoned again. But Vegeta could not wait for Goku to return of his own accord and left in a space ship to find his eternal adversary.

Serona had not gone too deep into the forest, and from a vantage point in a tree she could see and hear everything. It saddened her to know just how focused Vegeta was being the strongest being in the universe, and apparently that went hand in hand with evil intentions.

She figured that while she was on planet Earth she should stay to see the completion of the wishes with the Dragon Balls. She had heard Frieza witter on relentlessly about Dragon Balls and wishes, and she wanted to see what the fuss was about, and these poor people's lives return to normal. Seeing some people return to normality would be good enough for her, knowing that things were never going to be "normal" again. Her planet destroyed, her betrothed a cold and vicious man, the sole female survivor of her race… how could things ever be normal again?

Four months passed with Serona living slyly in the forest, but her presence didn't go unnoticed. Gohan sensed the strength of her in the forest. Concerned about her intentions he had sought her out. An unlikely alliance formed, and he would sneak away from home to train with her in forest, as well as bringing her food, despite Serona being able to live off the land. She appreciated the companionship. Gohan's faith in his Dad and the love he received from his Mum began to make Serona think that this planet might be the place she should make her home. Her power grew everyday, recovering from years of cruel captivity. Lustre and life drew into her like a sponge, and she found herself growing in confidence.

The Dragon Balls were summoned and friends that had long been missed were returned to planet Earth, and the Namek's were transported to their own plant with the last wish. Witnessing the Eternal Dragon an experience she would never forget. The voice was majestic and commanding, and while it was apparent to her most people felt scared in front of this creature, she felt calm.

She understood how she was able to be brought back, but she wasn't entirely sure she was grateful. She mulled over this thought while eating an apple in her favourite tree, from where she could see people going about their lives. She decided life was precious, and she should indeed be thankful. But she had no desire to find the balls for herself. She had no wishes to make, what was the point? What is done is done and what will be, will be. Is it right to change that? Although after befriending little Gohan, who could deny the opportunity to bring a loving and doting father back?

Eventually, after months of searching in vain, Vegeta returned to Earth, and accepted an offer to stay at Bulma's for the foreseeable future. Or until Goku returned at least. He spent his days training the gravity chamber, aware of Serona's vastly increasing power with only little training, as far as he could tell. He refused to allow himself to be surpassed in power by another being, especially a woman. However, living in close proximity with Bulma started to have its affects on his emotions. Though he would never dare admit them, he barely admitted them to himself.

Over the next two years, life was normal and even Serona found herself becoming excited at the prospect of Goku returning home. She was excited to meet a full-blood Saiyan that had pulled away from the life that was expected of him. But before Goku returned home another Super Saiyan appeared, just in time to fight a reconstructed Frieza and his father. Serona went to the scene of Frieza's landing site with the mysterious individual and was horrified to see that Frieza had, indeed, returned, and was seeking revenge. Overcoming the fear that gripped her heart, she prepared to fight, cursing that she had not trained harder over the past two years. Vegeta was there as well. But her concern was unfounded as this stranger easily defeated both of the creatures wishing to exact revenge.

Angry at the emotions she allowed herself to feel, Serona took herself away from the group she travelled with while they waited for Goku. It sparked an immense debate among the Z fighters and friends about whom and what she is. Knowing that Gohan had been sneaking off to spend time with her, the group looked to him for answers, but truthfully, he had very few.

"Well, all I know is that her name is Serona, and she is a Saiyan." Gohan admitted.

"What?!" Krillin exclaimed. "You've spent so much time with her, how do you not know more!?"

"Honestly, we mostly just spar... and eat! Apart from that, I know the same amount as you, Krillin. She was in Frieza's employment somehow, but it sounded more like slavery…" Gohan laughed awkwardly, scratching his head.

Vegeta smirked coldly at their lack of knowledge. "She is a Saiyan, you have that much right, not that she deserves the title. Pitiful excuse of a Saiyan woman. But yes, Frieza had apparently had her since he blew up our home planet. Probably to sweep the floors as a maid, or as some kind of trophy. She is of no concern to us."

Bulma, started to remember her first encounter with Serona, and what she saw happen between her and Vegeta. "You say that Vegeta" Bulma started "But you seemed pretty gutted when she turned you down after we were wished back to Earth a few years ago."

Aghast and shocked, everyone turned to look and Vegeta, surprised that he would have anything close to _feelings_ for another being.

"You misunderstand me. I was grateful to be alive that day, and it is apparent my emotions got the better of me. But I will tell you this, she was my betrothed. I knew her well, but she is weak. Weak physically, weak mentally. So as I said, no concern of ours." Vegeta told them, emotionless.

Bulma still wasn't convinced. "I saw you fight with her, she didn't seem weak in anyway when she dumped you on the floor…" she said

"Listen here, woman!" Vegeta interrupted angrily "I wasn't going to eliminate the only living female Saiyan, I thought she may have potential. Obviously I was wrong and if I had known at the time what a disappointment she would be, I would probably have defeated and destroyed her easily and with no problem."

Despite sitting away from the main group, Serona's amazing sense of hearing meant she heard everything. But she wasn't angry. She smiled, knowing just how wrong Vegeta was. But she still couldn't control her power level completely as it surged. Piccolo and Gohan were the first to feel this increase in power.

"Can we trust her?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Gohan said uneasily.

"As I said" Vegeta repeated himself, and getting bored of doing so. "She is of no concern. She has no desire to rule, she is soft, just as Kakarot is soft."

Serona decided that she wasn't going to accept this slander anymore. Coolly, she walked up the Vegeta, and wordlessly signalled to Vegeta to follow her. She starts walking towards one of the rock formations, but Vegeta refused to follow. Stopping she turned around and shot a warning glance at Vegeta that even he didn't want to ignore. And so he followed her until they were out of sight and ear shot of the group. Well, out of the earshot of _most_ of the group. Piccolo could still hear everything, to the knowledge of only himself. Serona turned to face Vegeta.

"I can't have you talking like that about me" Serona said playfully. "We both know it isn't true…"

Vegeta let out a grunt. "I've seen nothing to suggest anything else."

"Oh Vegeta, you underestimate me. I doubt you would have fared so well if you had been a Saiyan battery for most of your life." She said coldly, before softening again. She stepped closer to Vegeta, stroking his arm. She purred "I have regained a lot of things over the past two years. My strength, my power… my confidence." She smiled, and whispered into his ear "My desires." She nibbled lightly on his ear lobe.

Vegeta was dumbstruck. The scared woman who had attacked in bouts of blind rage with no control had now turned into the feisty woman he had expected his betrothed to become. He didn't know what to say or how to react and before he knew it, her lips were on his, her hands sliding around his waist, only a thin piece of cotton between their bodies… Vegeta started to return the advance, kissing back. The next thing he knew he was hurtling through the rock formation and landed a few feet away from the original group.


	3. The Invitation

Propping himself up on his arms but not getting up, he looked back with rage. Serona had emerged from behind the rock face she had just kicked Vegeta through. But once he realised what had just happened, he couldn't remain angry. Smiling a small smile as he so infrequently did, it still hid his true feelings. He was thrilled. The Serona he once knew was coming back. And maybe back to him. He couldn't deny how sexy this reformed Serona was, and he allowed her to survey her fully. Long legs, perfect curves, deep purple hair swept into a sideways fringe… And those eyes. Eyes the colour of the sea after a storm. Green, deep green. And just as dangerous, knowing he could get lost in them if he allowed himself to.

The group were stunned by the sudden arrival of Vegeta from behind the rock face in such a manner. Unsure whether this meant a fight was about to errupt, they braced themselves, holding their breath. But the chuckle that escaped involuntarily from between Vegeta's lips put these fears to rest. And now knowing there was nothing to fear, Bulma found the situation very funny, and started laughing. Her laughter was infectious and spread to Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha, Tein and Chiatzu. Even Piccolo couldn't help but smile at Vegeta being knocked down a peg or two, especially by the woman he was just slandering. Although oblivious to everyone else, is immense hearing knew how it had come about.

Delighted by the situation Vegeta found himself in, Bulma beckoned Serona over. She approached, her new found confidence allowing her to walk tall into the group, stepping over Vegeta in the process. Vegeta found it didn't anger him, rather, it gave him the opportunity to admire those amazing legs close up. He got after she passed.. As she passed Gohan she smiled and ruffled his hair, confirming their friendship to those present. As she passed Piccolo they made eye contact and with his expression Serona knew that Piccolo had overheard the 'technique' in which she had used to catch Vegeta off-guard. She blushed, and made her way over to where Bulma was sitting, and joined her. Focus now shifted to the mysterious, young male Saiyan new-comer.

"How is it possible that he is a Saiyan too?" Bulma asked. "Where there any more Saiyans from where you were?"

Serona did her best no to portray the difficulty she had in accessing her memories from _those times._

"No" She said quietly. "No others. When Vegeta's lackeys just didn't come back one day." _Not that it was a problem, it was a blessing_. "I was the only one, for some reason. Well, not some reason, I know why." She clenched her fists in anger. "A battery! That is all I was, and a glorified servant. A cheap energy source."

"That's awful" Bulma said, at a loss to say anything else.

Gohan, sensing his friend's pain walked up to her and hugged her. This moved surprised everyone, including Serona. It was a couple of seconds before she returned the hug.

Everyone was now contemplating the mysterious new comer silently, who had saved them without breaking so much as a sweat. They berated him about his name, and where he came from. Vegeta refused to believe that he has Saiyan blood in him, until a thought struck him.

"Serona! Have you had a child?" Vegeta demanded.

A cold air descended over the group, and no-one felt as if they could move while they awaited Serona's name.

_That doesn't seem like the kind of thing you should just blurt out_ Krillin thought.

Quiet fury consumed Serona, angry that someone would dare ask her that, especially the man she was still technically betrothed to, who she had always known was still alive, and so made damn sure no man was ever in a position to cause her to bare a child.

Her breathing slow and deep, in a low voice she growled "How dare you…" Slowly she stood up and turned to face Vegeta. As calmly as she could muster, trying to be the master of her own emotions she continued. "No, I have not had a child. I have never found myself in a position I wanted to be in where a child may have been born. And that was deliberate."

She let that sink in before she resumed "But it wasn't for lack or your so-called right-hand men trying. More than trying. They didn't care if they had my consent or not. Can you imagine that, Vegeta? The closest things you had to friends, who were meant to loyal to you regardless, trying to do that to me? Practically amounts to treason" She spat in disgust. "I am lucky to not be with child. And before you insult my honour again, I am as a Prince would expect to find his betrothed, not that he deserves it, and not that I am deliberately holding on to it any more."

Shock over came Krillin and Gohan as her actions to Goku when he saved her were explained. Vegeta and Bulma instantaneously realised why she had reacted the way she had when he had tried to kiss her once wished back to Earth.

"That is no way for an honourable Saiyan to…" Vegeta started to say in shock.

"There was nothing honourable about the pathetic excuses for Saiyans you had at your side when you were Frieza's minion." Serona snarled.

"I… I…" Vegeta was shocked. He was angry. He was past angry. He was furious. How could Nappa and Raditz? To even comprehend that they would try to… and to the girl that he was supposed to marry? How could they have not told him?

Serona knowing that she was safe and free and able to defend herself, calmed down. "Look, they failed, that is the important thing." She said, trying to lift the heavy atmosphere that has descended upon the group.

Vegeta was still processing the information. _She is still a virgin?_ He thanked the Kais that she had not been taken.

"You do not have the Kais to thank, Vegeta, it was all down to me" Serona informed, knowing what thoughts were going round his mind. _He is still an open book to me_ she thought. The rest of the group were surprised by this reply to a question they all swore was not asked.

Vegeta strode over to Serona, and grasped a hold of her shoulders. She didn't feel threatened knowing that Vegeta wasn't evil at heart like her captors and Saiyan sounterparts were. However, the other members of the group were on tenterhooks while waiting to see how she would react, especially Krillin and Gohan, after her revelations moments earlier.

"You are mine" Vegeta had said, softer than he meant to.

"I am nobodies, Vegeta. Not even yours. Not anymore"

His nose crinkled in displeasure at what she had said. He was the Prince, how could his subject defy him. His resolved hardened. "You are mine!"

Serona forced his hands from her shoulders, and clenching her teeth together and boldly looking into his eyes, it was clear to all that she was not his to claim, and that was the final say.

Stalking away, he mumbled that she _would_ be his again, one day.

The excitement in the group died down and conversation turned into idle gossip or silence while they awaited the return of Goku. The lavender-haired new comer was relieved of the barrage of questions, and sat silently.

Finally, Goku's spaceship was whistling through the atmosphere, ready to land. Although pleased to see so many of his friends again, the Saiyan Stranger wasted no time in isolating him from the group and discussing secret matters with him.

Piccolo and Serona listened slyly but intently while the rest of the group milled around in slight disbelief and anger that Goku's first action of his return was to cavort with a stranger! Although their quiet outraged comments made listening hard for Serona, she knew all she needed too.

She had discovered that the boys name was Trunks, and he was from the future. The fact that made her stomach fall was his biological parents. Vegeta and Bulma. Her heart became heavy and her face fell as she realised. Although she had been pushing him away, she had hoped he would fight for her. Show her what she meant to him, make up in a small way to the fate he had left her too abroad Freiza's ship, to consumed with his own problems and intentions to look for her.

She found herself speechless and in what felt like seconds, the members of the Z fighters were going home. Bulma approached her, offering a place to stay.

"I.. I, I can't" Serona stuttered, still dealing with the facts she has heard.

"Why not? Where are you living now" Bulma pressed.

Before she could answer, Gohan announced "In the forest!" while in his fathers embrace, ecstatic beyond belief by the return of his father.

"Well then! You have to reason not to stay with us, it is sorted!" Bulma declared.

Not wanting to insult the woman who was showing such kindness, Serona reluctantly agreed, but felt like a traitor. A Greek entering the city of Troy.

Sitting in a guest room in Bulma's parent's massive house which had been designated as hers indefinitely, she contemplated what she has heard from Goku's and Trunks conversation. She had lost Vegeta. It was inevitable she knew, the longer they were apart, but it was still hard to believe. _But that Trunks is already alive now, so what does it matter if there isn't one born her?_ Was a thought that crossed her mind. Sure, she was no Physicist, but it seemed logical to her. His world won't be altered by anything they do now, just the way that nothing he does in his world will affect hers.

Serona decided the stick with this opinion, as they eased her conscience for the actions she was planning.


	4. Consumated?

Before I let you get into the story, I would like to say a huge thank you to KaitAstrophe95 who sent me my first reviews! It was great to have verbal interest and really encouraged me, so again, thank you!

And thank you to those who have read or shown an interest. I have been stalking my statistics and noticed views going up faster than visitors, so thank for those who revisted! =P

WARNING: MILD 'LEMON' scene. Kinda important, will summarise at the end!

* * *

The next day when Serona awoke, the guilty feeling that plagued her hadn't subsided. She was conflicted. Before she knew of this Trunks character, she had fully intended to fulfil the promise that her and Vegeta's parents had made to each other. After all, he was still the Prince. She had just hoped that more of the Vegeta she used to know would come to the surface before any vows were made.

She didn't know what her course of action should be. She desperately wanted to talk to Goku, but knew he would be making up for lost time with his family. Also, she was worried she would be criticized for "overhearing" conversations she clearly wasn't meant to be privy to. It was the first time in her life she found herself not known what to do. When she was aboard Frieza's ship, her objective was simple – survive. Choice was not a novelty she was used to.

The days continued to pass, and eventually Goku made an appearance at Capsule Corp., eager to talk to Serona, the she-Saiyan that was much talked about despite little actually being known about her. Sensing that Serona would not, could not talk freely at Bulma's home, the two full-blooded Saiyans walked out into the forest.

Goku's persona calmed her greatly. Serona felt that she would get the answers needed from this fellow Saiyan. Eventually they came to a clearing where they sat, giving Goku the opportunity to ask her about her past and focus on the answer. Unused and uneasy talking about herself, she did not dwell on her time aboard Freiza's ship. Goku noticed but did not pursue the matter, knowing that when and if the time is right she will confide in someone. Despite not mentioning them again, Goku felt his anger rising at the actions his brother and another fellow Saiyan had tried to achieve. _He is no brother of mine_ Goku reconfirmed in his thoughts. She quickly moved onto the present day, and the conversation she had overheard between Goku and Trunks.

"What!" Goku cried out, panicking. "You haven't told anyone, have you!?"

"Of course not!" Serona replied, Goku's panic spreading to her.

The two looked at each other in silence, at a loss of what to say. Eventually, Goku shrugged. "You have to do what feels right. Clearly, you know as well as I do that Trunks didn't give details of how they came to find each other. Just… act natural!" Goku finished with an awkward laugh.

_I don't know what natural is,_ Serona thought sadly.

"I've never met a Saiyan woman before!" Goku announced, trying to move away from the awkwardness of the previous conversation topic.

"Well, I am not your average Saiyan, Goku." Serona said with a small smile. Her Saiyan pride has never fully escaped her, and she had regained it at a faster rate that her power.

Goku looked at her confused. She watched as his pupils looked up to her plum locks. The connection they felt when Goku looked to her eyes to survey the colour was inexplicable. The longer they looked at each other, the longer they felt they had known each other. It wasn't hours they had known each other; it was a life time. After only a matter of seconds that felt like an eternity, Serona broke the gaze. She laughed, embarrassed, at the man who now felt like a brother.

"If I had not been forced to become a Saiyan battery on Frieza' ship for over a decade…"

"Your abilities would be almost unrivalled" Goku finished

Flashing a thankful smile, she shook her head. "Not that grand, I am sure, but I would be able to give most a fair fight!"

Goku knew she was being modest, and he wasn't about to let a great fighter go without a fight, literally! The prospect of waiting to spar with different full-blooded Saiyan was too great, and he found himself blurting out an offer to spar – immediately.

Serona's Saiyan blood pulsed as she gladly accepted. Without having to pause to recovery between every attack as on the original Planet Namek, Goku found her an equal match in standard forms. Refusing to be beaten, Goku powered up into his Super Saiyan form. Before Serona could reciprocate in kind, a single punch sent her crashing to the floor. Dusting herself off as she stood up she smiled.

"I was waiting for you to get serious" she called out, before taking a power stance and extending her arms. Energy drew towards her in waves and in a burst into all-consuming flames, no longer visible due to the cloak of fire surrounding her. Shielding his eyes from the sight, the flames subsided. As his eyes adjusted to the next level of Serona's power, he did not see what he expected. Her hair stood on end as in his Super Saiyan form, but her hair was not golden. It was crimson, turning to black towards the ends. Her eyes, however, were gold, the colour confirming a Saiyan heritage. Her power was strong, although not as strong as Goku's, it was enough to concern the Z fighters, and capture a certain Saiyan Prince's attention.

Both quietly confident, the two Saiyans launched into their joust again. Serona knew she was disadvantaged, but that did not stop her fighting flat-out. Slowly being beaten back by a superior fighting partner, she was distracted by Vegeta calling her, having raced to the scene of the spar after feeling her transformation. Distracted, with her guard down, Goku had – and took - a clear strike at her. Serona crashed into a tree and momentarily losing consciousness and instantly losing her next level appearance.

"How dare you show a lower class Saiyan that form!" Vegeta demanded

Too dazed to respond, she looked up dizzily at Vegeta. "Huh?" was the only response she was able to muster.

"Kakarot! How dare you strike her when distracted! You fool, you could have seriously injured her!"

"Sorry! My attack was already in motion, I couldn't stop" Goku replied, retuning to his basic state and putting his hands up in submission to his mistake. Vegeta's outburst for another's well-being hadn't escaped Goku's notice. Taking his leave, Goku flew home, pondering what this meant for their future, and whether this world would have the pleasure of having a Trunks of their own.

Vegeta grunted while his resolve softened. Not showing any outward emotion, as he had trained himself so well to do, he walked over to the confused Serona. Viewing her, he noticed how peaceful she looked. In this unconscious form the hardships of previous encounters and the heaviness of existing memories did not burden her. He leant down and flung her over his shoulder. Flying away he realised that it felt _nice_ being the one she was depending on for this short hiatus in time. Smirking at himself he realised that this was no manner to transport the last Saiyan woman. Effortlessly, he repositioned the sleeping woman into a more elegant pose across his arms, and in this tender position carried her home.

Vegeta laid her down in her guest room and swept the stray hairs away from face. He felt old emotions, emotions he had buried away when she was lost to him, returning. But they were in conflict with different emotions filling his cold heart. Frustrated, he left the purple haired beauty to her sleep, and closed the door behind him.

Serona woke up later that evening, not remembering the occurrences after Goku's final attack, but she sure could feel the place he had hit her! She didn't remember Vegeta carrying her tenderly back to her bed, nor his outrage for showing her transformed form to another.

Sensing her stirring, Vegeta entered her room without knocking. Surprised, but at ease, she greeted him with a smile.

"I think I banged my head…" She said, laughing awkwardly. She stood up and walked across to the en suite to collect a glass of water, walking past Vegeta who leant on the door. On her return she paused by Vegeta, unsure of what he wanted. In silence, he took the glass of water from her hands, placing it on the chest of drawers that stood beside them. Taking her hand, he pulled her close to him before wrapping his free hand around her back slowly, gauging her every reaction. Eager to feel her, conscious not to push her.

Serona embraced his touch, enjoying the tender contact she had been denied for so long. Following his lead, she wound her hands around his strong neck, leaning in to kiss him. His lips were surprisingly soft, and hers tasted like _home._ She pushed him back, pressing him up against the door, a hand slipping down to lock them in.

Vegeta picked her up, her legs hooking behind his. Serona pulled back from their kiss and gazed into his eyes. As his met hers, a significantly different connection to the one she had encountered earlier with Goku coursed between them, pulling them into each other. Seeing what she needed, she delicately dropped her feet to the ground and lifted up her arms. Vegeta followed her lead, obliging and pushed her black top off, the dusk light of the evening revealing the silhouette of her divine body. Wrapping an arm around her back, the skin on skin contact goading them he used his free arm to remove her trousers. Serona found herself, willingly, at the tender mercy of her prince. Sliding her arms up his, she pulled down the blue jump suit he so frequently wore. Soon, they were both bare and Vegeta slowly pushed her back towards the bed.

She ached for him, too long denied the pleasure of his touch. Pulling him down on top of her, she fell back onto the bed. His kisses were tender and his hold of her possessive. She felt safe, she felt happy. It was not long until they were entwined as nature intended. Vegeta moved rhythmically, slowly, feeling every wave of her pleasure, careful not to hurt her.

Vegeta buried himself in her hair. Inhaling deeply he could smell cocoa and shea butter. Despite being lost in the moment he had longed for as a boy, a thought struck his head.

_Bulma_

Serona's hair smelt of Bulma due to the toiletries she was using as a guest. Toiletries purchased by Bulma, of Bulma's favourite scent. His brow furrowed, he tried to push the thought aside, but it proved too great a task. In a grunt of frustration he broke away, sitting on the side of the bed, head in his hands.

"Vegeta?" Serona asked, pulling her sheet up to cover her, suddenly feeling far too exposed. Dusk had long since disintegrated into night, but the darkness that surrounded them did not mask the emotions that hung in the air.

"I'm sorry" was all that Vegeta offered before he stood up and walked out, not pausing to pick up his clothes. Closing the door behind him, he lent back on the door and looked up to the ceiling, searching for answers.

_What the hell just happened? You idiot!_ He cursed himself. He listened carefully. Once certain that there were no other midnight wanderers in Capsule Corp., he returned to his room, where he glared at himself in the en suite mirror. He was determined to sort these weakling emotions out, and he was going to sort them out _tonight._

* * *

__Summary of 'lemon' scene. Vegeta and Serona consummated their betrothal promise, but Vegeta was unable to maintain the connection due to unwanted thoughts of Bulma entering his mind.


	5. The Reaction

KaitAstrophe – all will be revealed! (eventually!) Thanks, I totally could have gone for full on lemony goodness, but decided to try and keep it reasonably classy... Can't promise it will stay that way. =P

Lavenblue – I am glad I have someone hooked! My writing life can now be considered complete, someone else likes my story! (I know that could sound sarcastic, I am being completely sincere!)

Spirrow - sorry that I lost you at times, I will try to be less cryptic in the future! Thank you though for your feed back!

* * *

Serona's heart was still racing, but not for the same reasons that had started the adrenaline rush. What had happened? She didn't – she couldn't – understand. How could he do that to her? After everything she had been through, she thought things were going to settle down…

Half of her wanted to curl up in the sheets that still had Vegeta's scent on them. The other half wanted to blast the sheets to merry hell. The later side of her won out, but unable to demolish the sheets with an energy blast, she settled on tossing them out of the window instead. She held herself, arms wrapped around her still bare chest. She could still smell him. She held herself tighter, smelling him, pretending he was still there… snapping herself out of it, she went for a shower to end this nonsense she was putting herself through.

Vegeta heard the hum of the water through the pipes as Serona took her shower. As much as he found Serona attractive and he desperately wanted to join her, he knew he couldn't. Anger surged through his body and he punched his reflection, knowing that he deserved repercussions for his actions. The mirror shattered and glass shards lodged themselves in his skin, while the rest scattered around his feet. It was then he released he was still naked. It served as a reminder to his recent actions, causing him to curse himself again. At a lost of anything better to do, he went to bed.

When dawn came neither of them had slept a wink. Serona was the first to rise in the entire household, making her way down to the kitchen for breakfast, but when she arrived at the fridge she found her appetite severely diminished, and settled for a coffee instead. Vegeta took the opportunity of Serona's room vacancy to retrieve his clothes.

Soon the rest of the house came to life, Bulma's parents bustling in and out of the kitchen, feeding themselves, feeding the cats, preparing for the day of work ahead of them. They made pleasant but non-committal chat with Serona in between dashing in and out of the kitchen. Bulma made a more permanent presence in the kitchen, trying to get to know the new addition to the group. Vegeta staked out a position in one of the less used doors of the kitchen.

Interrupting an unimportant conversation about breakfast options, Serona found herself telling Bulma that she was going to leave that day.

"What? Why?" Bulma asked, shocked.

_Damn it, I didn't think that one through._ Serona reprimanded herself. She found herself at a loss for words, before stuttering "I… I don't want to outstay my welcome" she finished feebly.

"Don't be so silly, where would you go? You are part of the group now, membership is not optional! Goku is really fond of you, and anyone who gets Goku's okay is good enough for me. Please, stay. Vegeta, tell her she should stay, another Saiyan in the midst might even your odds a bit!" Bulma said, turning around expectantly to the statue in the doorway.

Vegeta and Serona involuntarily locked eyes across the room, and a surge of energy crossed between them again before Serona looked down into her coffee. The connection took Vegeta's breath away, and he really did not want her to leave. But true to his character, he grunted before saying "Let her do what she wants".

"No! Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed, outrage at Vegeta's blasé attitude towards her other guest. "Please stay. Another female is always appreciated, especially one who can fight for us now!"

_Stay_ Vegeta implored silently. While Vegeta held this thought Serona looked at him again. Feeling, inexplicably, what he wanted, she found herself obliging. Smiling, she turned back to Bulma.

"If you are sure, and if it is what you want, then of course I'll stay."

Mrs. Brief bustled back into the kitchen for the umpteenth time that morning, with her normal smiling complexion. With a giggle in her voice, she turned to Serona.

"Serona, sweetheart, all your bedclothes were out on the lawn this morning!" She giggled again.

Bulma, bemused, turned to her guest and asked "Did they do something to offend you?"

A cold sweet descended over Serona as she desperately searched for an answer. Unable to stop herself, she looked up at Vegeta who had a very odd, surprised look on his face. He hadn't noticed the distinct lack of bedclothes when he had dashed in to her room earlier!

"Uhh, uh, erm…" Serona tripped over her words. Finally she settled on her excuse. "A nightmare?" she said, unconvincingly, sounding more like a question than an answer. Already raised eyebrows rose further.

"Nightmare" She declared again, more convincingly, and the matter was dropped.

Bulma's attention then turned to her other guest, beckoning him over for breakfast. As he begrudgingly obeyed the Earthlings request and went to search for some food, but not before his hand drew unwanted attentions from the green-haired woman.

"Vegeta!" Bulma explained. Having his name repeated with such enthusiasm so frequently was starting to grate on him. "What happened?"

"Training accident" Vegeta lied without a moment's hesitation. He glanced out the side of his eye at Serona, silently confirming his victory of the morning's lying games. His smugness soon subsided when the two Saiyan guests realised that the other one knew the true extent of the occurrences last night after he left.

Leaving before Vegeta could consume anything, Serona took her leave and left, deciding to train. The tension and frustration she was experiencing could not be put to better use, she decided. Flying deep into the mountains, she began a ruthless training programme.

When she didn't return home later that evening, Vegeta's curiosity spiked, but he was unconcerned. Unlike his human hostess who was fretting.

"Maybe she got lost? She doesn't know her way around very well. Or maybe she did leave and didn't say goodbye because I convinced her to stay this morning? What if something has happened to her, she got attacked maybe? I have to go look for her!" Bulma rambled.

"Stop it, woman!" Vegeta told her. "Serona is more that capable of avoiding or dealing with any scenarios you have just fabricated, she will come back when it suits her, as is the Saiyan way."

"Saiyan? Saiyan!" Bulma repeated. "I don't care about 'Saiyan ways' Vegeta! I care that my guest is safe." Bulma calmed down after letting Vegeta's explanations sink in. "I suppose you are right though, she is perfectly safe… she can sense you can't she? So I suppose she is never really lost."

The irony of her statement may have escaped the clueless hostess, but it did not by-pass Vegeta. Serona was lost, emotionally, very much indeed.

The next morning Serona still had not returned and Bulma was nearing her wit's ends again. She asked Vegeta to go and look for her, but was greeted by a response she should have known she would receive. Vegeta stoutly refused to go and search for her. He knew which direction she was in, but it was none of his nor anyone else's business to go and retrieve her.

"I am not a goddamn Labrador-retriever dog, you fool!" was Vegeta's response to Bulma's request.

While Vegeta was training in the Gravity Room, Bulma rang Goku and explained her situation. Without a moment's hesitation he set off to find her. It was not a hard task, her power had been growing constantly yesterday, but it had reached a plateau.

It did not take long for the kind-hearted fighter to find her. Knowing that his presence was noted, he sat patiently on a rock, watching Serona train for over an hour. Eventually, Goku knew he had to stop her.

"Serona" he called out, but he was not graced with a response. With a sigh he approached the exhausted woman. Just as he was about to reach out for her shoulder, she swung around with a punch, which Goku easily blocked. Her fist enclosed within Goku's hand, the pair stood motionless. Serona only stared at her blocked punch, while Goku searched her serious face for clues.

Finally breaking from emotional and physical exhaustion, the purple-haired beauty fell to her knees.

"Sorry" was the quiet sound that escaped from her lips.

"It's fine." Goku replied, kneeling down in front of her. "You okay?"

Wordlessly, Serona's pained eyes rose to meet Goku's, and suddenly it as clear to him what had happened. Not all the details, but enough.

"Oh Kai…" Goku said, brushing his fringe back with a strong hand while looking to the skies.

"I know" Serona responded to his revelation. A bitter smile tugged at her lips.

"So what…"

"I don't know."

"So that's why…"

"Yep"

"You know you need to.."

"I do"

The half-conversation was all that was needed between these two Saiyans. Although none of his business, Goku found himself strangely protective of the newest addition to the group. This brotherly emotion extended to wanting to rip Vegeta's heart out.

Eventually, after sitting in silence for too long, their eyes doing the talking, Serona got up to leave. Hugging Goku, she whispered "Thank you" into his ear before flying back to Bulma's. Goku watched her go before returning to his family.

When she arrived back and entered the kitchen, several faces, all with questions on their lips, looked at her expectantly. Except for Vegeta, of course, who casually continued eating. They wanted some kind of explanation, she knew, but didn't want to divulge her personal business to everyone. She shrugged, before offering an explanation she hoped would fly.

"After the, er, nightmare, I felt vulnerable and so I had to remedy that. Sorry." She said bluntly.

To her surprise, her excuse was taken on board and no further questions probed her about that night or her actions afterwards. She enjoyed the dinner simply listening to the other conversations. After thanking Bulma and her parents, she retired to her room.

Later, resting but not sleeping on her bed she heard and felt Vegeta going to his room, but pausing outside her room. She held her breath while Vegeta made a choice, which was to continue walking. Only after hearing his door closed did she dare breathe again.

The following week consisted of Serona flying away to train in the early morning, return for dinner before retiring swiftly to her room. It sickened Vegeta. As such, the next morning he caught her before she snuck out and announced he was going to train with her that day.

Not making an effort to hide her obvious disdain at this intrusion, she looked coldly at the prince. Releasing a large breath in an accepting manner, she flew off, Vegeta in hot pursuit.

Landing at her preferred training ground, she began her solo routine. Vegeta appeased her and did the same for a minority of time, before becoming restless. Looking over at Serona in a meditative state, he attacked, forcing her into a sparring match whether she wanted to or not. Sensing his intentions, she ducked out of the way resulting in Vegeta nearly colliding with the rock face she was training beside. Instead he used the surface as a stepping stone to bounce off and attack again.

With her sense of calm, Serona's speed greatly increased and Vegeta could not land a single punch. In frustration his defensive guard was down, giving Serona the chance to hoist a knee precisely into his gut. The attack was not enough to throw the prince completely, and he retaliated with an uppercut to her jaw, which she took the full impact of, unable to dodge due to her knee being temporarily lodged into her opponent. Trying to fly away to gain some space, Vegeta anticipated her flight-over-fight nature and grabbed her foot, propelling her down into the ground.

Outraged, oblivious to the pain, Serona launched a counter-offensive immediately. From her position on the ground, she took a dirty blow and lifted her shin straight up to Vegeta's crotch, but it did not land. Serona found Vegeta was holding her leg once again. It was Vegeta's mistake that in his hurry to prevent that blow from landing, he had used both hands. Using the ledge that this hold now provided her with, she used him to put momentum behind her next kick, landing square in his jaw. The blow knocked Vegeta away from her onto the ground, but she did not let him find respite there.

Before Vegeta could recover Serona had pinned him down. His arms pinned beneath her knees, immobile. Taking advantage of her position, she pounded one fist down onto his chest, and took the opportunity to slap him, and cried out "How could you?!"

The move and outburst was a surprise to both of them. It was not the attack one would normally use in a fight. But this wasn't a fight; it was a lover's rift. Still breathing heavily from the hit on his chest, Vegeta was able to release his arms from the stunned Serona, and place his hands on her hips.

The position brought flashbacks to the pair. Serona was still unsure what to do, but Vegeta could not help himself. He slid the slender figure straddling him further down his honed body so that he could lean up… and kiss her.

The relief of his kiss subdued her anger. Every fibre in her being was compelling her to return the display of affection and take it further, while every neurone in her brain fired off frantically, begging her to stop. She allowed herself one deep, passionate kiss, before pushing him off. Pulling away, their eyes met again, and that same jolt of sexual energy jumped between them that they had experienced before. It told them that it would be good, very good. It was hard to resist. Neither of them wanted too, only one could.

Still silent, Serona got up and shook her head. Wordlessly she turned around and flew back to the place she had started to call home, leaving Vegeta to consider his next move.


	6. Tensions Rising

Once again many thanks to KaitAstrophe95 and Lavenblue for their quick reviews, it does mean such a lot! I really can't say anything more than thank you, so, so much, I am so glad I came to FanFiction and joined your Forum, it has given me a new creative outlet!

So without further distraction, Serona's story continues. Small warning - there is *slight* lemon in this, most of it implied, nothing graphic! Use your imagination. ;)

* * *

Serona sat on the edge of her bed, tapping her foot in frustration. The sound vibrated throughout the house and drew Bulma up in investigation. Knocking on Serona's door, she called out tentatively to catch the Saiyan's attention.

"You okay?" Bulma asked, popping her head around her guest's door.

Serona was deep in her own thoughts, and Bulma's voice piercing them was an unwelcome intrusion. Turning around to her host she smiled. "Yes, I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

Bulma hesitated before looking down to where Serona's fidgeting foot would be if the bed didn't block her view.

"Oh! Sorry!" The tapping stopped. "Just thinking about how to improve my training that's all. I've reached a barrier I just can't push through… Sorry, You probably have heard enough of this throughout your time knowing Goku and Vegeta…" She tailed off as she felt Vegeta approach.

"Well, you can always use the Gravity Room!" Bulma trilled happily. "Vegeta can't hog it; he has to learn to share! There is food and leftovers in the fridge if you want some, make sure to help yourself!" With peace restored to the house from Serona's incessant tapping, Bulma left to go to bed. "Good night"

Serona listened as she heard Bulma's footsteps fade.

"Oh! Hi Vegeta. You scared me, creeping about the house like that! Turn on some lights! Night!" Bulma said, slightly out of breath from her shock.

Serona tensed up as she heard Bulma's greeting from her bedroom. Vegeta said nothing, only letting out a grunt of acknowledgement and watched as the woman standing in the way of restarting his Saiyan Empire walked away. Bulma has left Serona's door open, and Vegeta took this as an invitation to walk straight in.

Serona stood as soon as she heard him come into the room. Her back to the window and the bed in between them, she found herself breathing heavier than she should. Telling herself she shouldn't, but unable to help herself, she met Vegeta's gaze.

Wordlessly, she rushed over to him, he took her in his arms and their lips found each other. Desperately, passionately, they ripped each other's clothes, their kiss never braking. Both naked, Serona found herself on the bed, Vegeta's hard body pushing down on top of her, his muscular arms lining hers while her hands grasped his powerful back, his legs between hers….

This time, he stayed the night.

Afterwards, they lay on the bed, not touching except for Serona's leg which was swept over Vegeta's. They both breathed heavily, dew on their bodies from the excursion intimate act they had just shared. Both were thinking. Vegeta's expression gave nothing away while Serona bit her lip.

"That was a mistake" Serona said eventually. Vegeta stayed silent, only looking at her from the corner of his eye. She continued. "You know that Bulma is…" Serona found herself interrupted when Vegeta rolled her over on top of him and was kissing her again.

"The only woman I am thinking about now is you." He murmured, in an unusual display of affection, before locking lips with the Saiyan woman again. The night pressed on and neither of them slept.

Serona decided it best not to approach the subject again while in _that_ mood. When she finally got out of bed for a shower, she felt a sinking feeling in her chest as she realised she was developing feelings for the Prince she knew was not hers anymore, even if he so far denied this. Thinking about this in the shower, she smacked the side of the shower, cracking the tile.

Caught off guard, Vegeta's hand wound round her waist. She spun round, only to be greeted by his lips. Pushing her against the shower wall, and taking hold of her hands he raised them above her head. "You look sexy when you are wet" he told her, before kissing down the side of her neck, and down further still.

Serona was filled with longing, but knew it was not good for her.

"Vegeta, I can't" she whispered quietly, but Vegeta heard. He continued, collecting her hands in one of his, allowing his free hand to roam her curves.

Serona's body responded automatically to his touch and her mind's resolve weakened further.

"Vegeta…" She said once more with dissolving protest. The next time she called out his name, it was not with a hint of objection.

With their clothes destroyed on the floor, Vegeta had to return to his room to get dressed. Serona stood in front of the sink's mirror. She felt elevated, transcendent. As she looked at her reflection, she couldn't even find a shred of guilt in her emotions. But knew she had to straighten out what was happening with Vegeta.

She walked over to his room to find her lover still topless. He turned round to met her, a small but satisfied and mischievous smile on his lips.

"Look, Vegeta, this is what it is. You know that our betrothal is broken, and you also know that you will not end up with me." Her chest tightened as she said this, thinking about the lavender-haired child that had yet to grace this world, knowing he wasn't hers to give. She managed to stop the pained expression from reaching her face but her energy level took a dip, and it was this that Vegeta noticed. She continued, trying to smile. "But for now I will take what I can get, because I'm in love with you, Vegeta."

Vegeta stood, dumbstruck for once. With a sad smile, Serona spoke. "And that is why we won't be together Vegeta. You have nothing to say to me." And she left the room.

"Woman!" Vegeta announced as he walked back into Serona's room. She was just finishing wrapping her hands in cloth in preparation for her days training. "Why would you let last night happen if you felt this way? I don't want this on my conscience!"

Serona let out an amused smile. "You have a conscience?"

"Do not mock me, woman. That green haired beauty may have gotten under my skin but I shall not let her stop us from starting our empire again!" He declared.

"I am not a Saiyan-making machine!" Serona roared, storming up to Vegeta until their noses were millimetres away. "You have done it now, Vegeta. I was content enough to enjoy your _company_ but that is it. Whatever this was, it is OVER."

"You are my betrothed, I am your Prince!"

"I am not your slave! You broke our betrothal, Vegeta. When you left me for thoughts of Bulma when I gave myself to you."

"Keep your voice down, someone will hear you" Vegeta hissed, his eyes dangerous.

"You do not scare me Vegeta."

"Don't you think your actions last night restored that little promise?"

Serona shoved Vegeta into the wall.

"I never said anything to suggest that!"

"I never said anything to break it"

"You didn't need too!" Serona yelled.

"Neither did you." Vegeta replied calmly.

The two stood glaring at each other.

"Well consider this, the official record. Let me state it clearly for you. I am no longer your betrothed or otherwise involved. I am leaving as soon as I give my leave to Bulma. You are no longer of consequence to me, and I am not yours to concern yourself with." Serona said slowly, regaining her composure.

" 'Concern' is a bit of an exaggeration" Vegeta growled, his nose creasing in anger. "And I do not accept your severing of this tie."

"Fine Vegeta, have it your way. We'll fight. I don't think I need to lay out the consequences."

"Woman, do not test me. I will destroy you."

"Then you get two things you want. My training spot. In an hour." She stated before flying out her window.

Without much thought she found herself at Goku's house. Chichi was outside, hanging out some washing. She greeted Serona cheerfully, not sensing the Saiyan's disposition. Goku felt it in her energy, and left Gohan studying at the table to greet her.

Upon seeing her, Goku knew she was angry, and that it was something to do with Vegeta. Goku walked up to Chichi and put his arm around her while he waited for Serona to talk.

"I'm going to fight Vegeta." She finally announced.

Goku's tensed up. Vegeta was a strong warrior and he wasn't sure that she would be able to win.

"It's to break the oath our parent's agreed too"

Chichi was confused, and looked to her husband for clarification. Kissing her forehead, Goku said simply "The betrothal"

It was enough to get Chichi started. "That's terrible, what kind of race set's up betrothals before the children can even walk? And what kind of monster wouldn't let the other go if they get to this age and it is not mutual! Backwards! Saiyans are backwards I tell you, all the care about is fighting, domination and continuing their race! What about love? AND…" Goku stopped his wife from continuing her rant with a gentle hand over her mouth, before kissing her.

"It only happened between royalty and the match of the parent's choosing…" Goku said in a weak justification. "Look, Gohan needs help, and you know you are better than me at teaching that kind of stuff."

Knowing it was just an excuse to be able to talk without her; Chichi took the hint and went back inside. "Better finish hanging out the washing!" She called before closing the door behind her.

"The stakes are high on this one, Serona" Goku said bluntly.

"I am aware of the Goku. But I can do it. I have to"

"Take some of my energy then, you had it taken from you long enough, let me reverse that trend."

"No, Goku. I will not. I have to do this, on my own" She clenched her teeth in anger. "He needs to be brought down a peg or too, the egotistical fool."

"When are you doing this?"

Serona looked up at the sky, before surveying the shadows on the ground. She rubbed her neck in thought, before saying plainly "Now."

With that Serona took off. "Don't dare follow me!" She called behind her.

Moments later she touched down at the predetermined site. Vegeta was already there.

"No rules, Vegeta." She called out.

Vegeta turned to face his opponent straight on, while Serona took her attack stance.

_You are mine_ was the thought in both their heads, and they launched into battle.


	7. The Fight

It was milliseconds before the two Saiyans clashed with each other. A blink of an eye would miss an attack. They clashed with such strength and power every blow and block unleashed a thunderous roar. It was not long before Serona was able to land a punch into Vegeta's stomach, which redirected Vegeta's attack into her shoulder. Using the momentum from Vegeta's attack to her advantage, Serona continued spinning around and brought her leg up into a high kick which landed across Vegeta's neck, sending him to the ground.

Serona appeared to have the upper hand in the fight after the first clash. She looked at the Prince on the floor, recovering from the attack that would have broken a normal human's neck.

"You can give up now, Vegeta" She taunted. Her mistake.

Before she had a chance to react Vegeta was baring down on her again, delivering an uppercut to her chin and a blow to her stomach that sent her into a rock face.

Serona was blinder by anger and desperation, and powered up into her Super Saiyan form. Her flaming red hair and golden eyes pierced him, momentarily causing him to catch his breath. Vegeta did not have long to admire the transformed sight before him, and the powered up woman unleashed a vicious attack that Vegeta could barely dodge.

Finally, Serona landed a hit onto Vegeta that momentarily stunned him. In his moment of vulnerability Serona grabbed his shirt and pinned him against a wall, suspended above the floor.

"Let me go, Vegeta. Stop this." She growled quietly, knowing she had to regain composure if the fight was going to continue. Attacking in blind rage was dangerous, she knew she lost her tactical fighting skills when in such a state.

Glaring at each other, they both sensed a flicker of energy appear not to far from them. It disappeared as quickly as it has appeared. Vegeta was not interested, nor concerned by its presence. It did however distract Serona, who took her eyes off of Vegeta to look in the direction of the energy.

_Goku!_ Serona thought. Anger surged through her body again. _I told him not t…_

Vegeta took the lapse in the red-haired fighter's concentration to retaliate. He grapped the flaming locks of the woman in front of him, and crashed his skull into hers. Serona cried out in pain, and let go of him. She fell over, one hand clutching her head where the attack fell. The attack in her temple left her disorientated. Regaining focus on Vegeta, she tried to trip up the Prince from her position, but he easily jumped over her attempt. Serona now slumped back fully onto the ground still dizzy, moments away from unconsciousness.

Vegeta's heart fell when he saw the damage he had inflicted on her. He knelt down beside the woman and cupped her face, almost tenderly.

"I'm doing this because I know you will love me again" He whispered so quietly, he wasn't sure if Serona heard or understood his words.

Serona's super Saiyan form slipped away as she dragged her eyes up to meet Vegeta's.

"No…" she uttered. In an act of defiance, she drove a tiger claw punch into Vegeta's chin, before utterly collapsing.

"VEGETA." Goku bellowed. "What have you done?!"

"It was a fair fight, Kakarot, it is none of your concern."

"Look at her! How could you?" Goku replied, still livid at the events he had just seen unfold before him.

"You have no-one to blame but yourself, your appearance distracted her. You and your instant transmission, you can't help but expose yourself when you use it!"

A cold sweat came over Goku as Vegeta's words sunk in, the realisation that he may have been Serona's Achilles heal in that fight.

"Anyway, I know where you have been, so go on, give her the Senzu bean, don't just let her lie there when you can do something to help!" Vegeta ordered.

Goku obliged. Leaning the confused Saiyan forward, resting her against his upright knee, he coaxed her into eating a Senzu bean. As Serona came to her senses, she realised what had happened.

"I lost…" She murmered, almost to herself.

"You can have a rema…." Goku started, only to be quietened by Serona's hand over his mouth.

"No, Goku…. I… I lost." she said, still in a semi-state of disbelief. She picked herself up. "You happy now, Vegeta? You got what you want. But you are no better than Raditz or your other lackey, Nappa!"

"I am nothing like them!" Vegeta shouted, outraged that she would dare impinge his honour, comparing them to those honourless fools, after what they tried to do.

"Aren't you, Vegeta? You are forcing me into something I don't want! Consequences will be the same; you just want a full Saiyan child!"

"Do not test me woman, I would not force myself upon you."

"Then you will never have me again, Vegeta, you may as well stop this foolishness. We both know your heart belongs to another!"

The two Saiyans stared at each other.

"Is this all from that one night? It was a.."

"It was your heart, Vegeta. Lust won out the other times. But there was more to your consciousness that night. Things being as they were…. If you tell me you haven't felt it, you're a liar. We can never be happy together, not now. I waited for you, you tried. But it isn't enough. We both deserve more" Serona finished softly.

Vegeta's resolve drained out of him. Staggering over to Serona he placed his hands on her upper arms. "I will be happy, when you are content in my arms once again, woman!"

"Damn it, Vegeta" Serona said gently, holding his face gently. "This is your pride talking. You know I'm right. I know you have already been with her. You are expecting a son. He is going to be amazing." Silently, Serona pushed Vegeta's arms from her. Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, she stepped in and gave Vegeta a kiss on the lips, so delicate he barely felt it.

Letting out a growl and nothing else, Vegeta took off, but not in the direction of where they had both come to call home.

"Where is he going?" Serona asked Goku.

"I have no idea, but he'll be fine"

Serona then remembered what Goku had done, and turned to him, angry. "You idiot! I told you not to come! I would have won otherwise."

Goku stretched an arm above his head before dropping his hand to scratch the back of his head. "Well, yeah I guess, but you wouldn't have won, your power was rapidly decreasing, I was worried."

"My… my power was decreasing? I didn't even notice… I wasn't even taking that many hits…"

"Maybe you should let Bulma check you out, make sure that everything is okay. You know, to make sure that there is no reminisce from your time with Freiza." Goku suggested tactfully.

"But, he blew it out of me when he killed me… I could feel it, it was gone."

"I think we need to make sure though. Come on, let's go."

Serona stood shaking, scared. She hated herself for feeling this way but she didn't need a reminder of her times aboard that monster's ship. Dread came over her and she felt her knees start to betray her feelings, giving way. Before she could land on the ground, Goku was there.

"It's okay, I got you." Serona still couldn't bring herself to stand, never mind fly, so Goku picked her up in his arms, before giving her a tight hug. "It will be fine."

"Let me stand" Serona said. Goku obeyed and dropped her legs, but kept he upright with his other arms around her back and waist. "Okay" was the signal to Goku to take her back.

With two fingers to his forehead, Goku sought out Bulma's energy, and instantly Goku and Serona left the battle


	8. X-rays and Revelations

Again, thank you to those who continue to read this and review, it means a lot! I hope you continue to enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it, I'm obsessed!

* * *

Despite seeing the instant transmission several times, Bulma still jumped when she saw Goku and Serona appear in front of her in her laboratory.

"Do you have to come in so close, Goku?" Bulma scolded her old friend.

"Well I suppose that _is_ something I could work on…" Goku laughed.

Bulma's gaze then turned to Serona, who was definitely not finding anything amusing about the situation.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked, knowing that Serona wasn't one to divulge all personal feelings to anyone, except possibly Goku. But then, Goku just had a way with people. He was so full of caring actions that trust radiated through him. That, and they were both Saiyans.

Serona refused to say anything and disappeared into the house section of the building, heading towards to kitchen. Bulma turned to Goku in confusion, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"She needs a test or something." Goku stated unhelpfully.

"What kind of test?" Bulma prompted.

"Oh! Well she and Vegeta have just had a fight…"

"I did think something was going on between those two, you would think some of the last Saiyans would get along! But then again, you and Vegeta don't get on so it is no surprise."

Goku laughed nervously at Bulma's naivety over the situation. "Well her energy was dissipating really quickly. Something like when we were on the original planet Namek. So that leads me to think that whatever Frieza did to her on that ship, it is still affecting her now."

"Right, okay! Well a simple x-ray should shed some light on the matter."

Serona returned to the room, perfect timing. She was eating a simple piece of bread. Bulma beckoned her to take a seat. Serona rolled her eyes and opted for the table instead. It was unusual behaviour, and Bulma wasn't sure how to treat this grumpy Saiyan.

Bulma started to ask some routine questions as she set up her x-ray machine. "Is there any possibility you could be pregnant?"

"No." Serona replied shortly.

"Serona…" Goku said warningly. Serona looked at Goku before taking another bite of bread. She chewed, but didn't swallow, letting the piece of food roll around her mouth, shoving she was not answering it any further.

Bulma looked at Goku expectantly. He sighed before admitting "Yes."

"Goku!" Bulma exclaimed.

"No, no! Not me! I'm married and have children plus Serona is more like a sister to me!" Goku hurriedly explained.

Relief flowed through Bulma. She should have know better than Goku to cheat on Chi-Chi.

"Who then?" Bulma asked insensitively.

Serona growled. "The same as the father to your child." She replied bluntely.

"WHAT!?" Bulma and Goku asked simultaneously.

Serona laughed coldly. "Can you not feel it Goku? There is a half Saiyan child growing in her womb."

"Oh Kami,, Bulma breathed. "I thought we were careful… It was one night, weeks ago! It meant nothing. Goku, is it true?"

"Ah, well, I…" Goku stuttered.

"Just feel Goku!" Bulma screeched.

Goku looked at his oldest female friend and concentrated.

"Yes, it's true." He said quietly.

"Oh, Kai…" Bulma said, before sitting down in the chair she had initially offered Serona. "You can't tell anyone guys. Not even you family, Goku. I don't know what to do…"

Serona and Goku looked at each other, knowing _exactly_ what she'll do. Serona sighed, before getting up off the table and squatting down in front of the flustered woman. Serona took her hands before looking at her face. "He'll be amazing" she said.

"Wait, he? Can you tell that as well?"

"Well, I meant It?" Bulma and Goku looked at Serona in mild amusement. "Er, not 'it' I meant, they."

"Twins!?" Bulma screeched!

"No! Oh Kai, I mean 'your baby'. Yes. Your baby will be amazing. Look at Gohan for example. You have nothing to worry about." Serona said.

Bulma calmed down. After a couple of minutes silence, Serona returned to her position on the table and Goku shuffled about awkwardly on his feet. Finally Bulma got up.

"Well, we have more important things to worry about now. I better do an Ultrasound on you then, Serona, X-rays would harm a child if you are carrying one." Bulma thought hard a moment before continuing. "Can't you sense if you are pregnant, like you did with me?"

"Not this early on, no." Goku replied for Serona.

"Okay then, Serona, this way. You'll have to pull up yours top when you lie down."

Serona followed obediently.

Later, after the test Serona and Goku sat silently in the kitchen while Bulma interpreted results.

"Imagine if you are with child. Another full Saiyan. I thought our generation was going to be the last, no-one knew a female survived!" Goku thought allowed.

"I'm NOT a baby machine." Serona growled disapprovingly.

Goku looked at her guiltily. "Yeah I know I was just thinking… It's going to be fun, that's all."

Serona glared at Goku incredulously. Goku back tracked. "You probably aren't pregnant!"

Finally Bulma joined them. "Well, there definitely isn't anything man-made inside you, Serona, but I can't find any evidence of you being pregnant either. You'll have to go to a doctor. That is all I can say."

Serona groaned. "No, I am pregnant. I just know it. Goku knows it. Do you think Vegeta knows it?" Serona asked Goku.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think he would have left if he knew." Goku replied.

"Vegeta's left!?" Bulma squeaked. "He knocks up two women and then just leaves?"

"In his defence, I don't think he knew." Serona stated flatly.

"That doesn't make it okay! The selfish Oaf!"

Serona sighed. "Goku, perhaps you should leave."

"Is that a wise idea? I mean, two pregnant woman carrying half siblings?" Goku asked. He was greeted by glares from both women.

"We are adults" Bulma started

"We are rational" Serona continued.

"Men have done enough damage here" Bulma took over

"So I suggest you leave!" Serona finished.

Goku put his hands up. "Okay, okay, I'll go."

"No, wait Goku, I'm sorry." Serona started.

"Don't apologise to him, Serona, you have done nothing wrong!" Bulma stomped away.

"It's okay, Serona, I'll see you soon."

* * *

Goku did come back, once, but after that he was occupied with his family, training for the androids, enjoying relative peace while he could. Vegeta never did return, leaving a strange situation behind him.

Bulma gave birth to her child a couple of weeks before Serona entered Bulma. Heavily pregnant, the Saiyan woman visited Bulma in hospital, a woman who had become a close friend. Bulma held the lavender-haired baby tenderly in her arms, and Serona cooed over him.

"He'll come back, you know" Serona told Bulma. She took her gaze off the baby to meet Bulma's blue eyes. "He'll come back to you."

"I'm not sure I want him back" Bulma started.

"I know as well as you do, you love him." Serona said kindly.

"But so do you…" Bulma trailed off.

"Perhaps. But you have his heart." She stroked the babies head tenderly, before stroking her bump. "Do you know who that is? That's your half brother" She whispered.

"I'm going to call him…" Bulma said

"Trunks." They both finished.

"How did you know?" Bulma asked, puzzled.

"It fits." The Saiyan smiled.

Eventually, Serona gave birth. To twins. It was an exhausting labour, but she finally held her two beautiful children. Naturally, they both had tails, and it lead Serona to a difficult question on what to do with them. Both parents didn't have them, and they didn't need them… Without them at least they would be able to lead a normal life. Putting her children back in their cots, she decided it was a question for another day. But names… Names were something that had to be decided soon.

Back in bed, Serona gazed at her children through the bars of their cot. She never thought she could be maternal after what Frieza put her through. But they still needed names. A girl and a boy. Thoughts drifted to their father, who was still painfully absent and blissfully unaware of the children that carried his blood.

The next morning when Serona woke and went to feed her children, she felt their names as she picked them up. She picked the boy first, _Rute_ came to her. Placing him snugly in one arm, she scooped up her daughter. _Leve_.

"Hello, Rute and Leve. You are the last full blooded children of your kind. But it's okay, we were cruel, we left it behind. Humans will make us better." She told them sentimentally. "You father doesn't know you exists yet, but I know he will love you just as much as I do. Do you want to see your older half brother? Yeah? His name is Trunks."

Serona wandered into the living room where Bulma was with Trunks. Bulma turned to say good morning, and was surprised to be greeted by three beings instead of one!

"You gave birth!" Bulma exclaimed quietly. "Twins! I had no idea, why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't need you" Serona said. "No offence! But meet Rute and Leve. Half brother and sister to your Trunks. Shall we introduce them?"

The two mothers sat down together, tending to their children. It crossed their minds that it was an entirely bizarre situation, but it wasn't worth talking about. It was right for now.

Weeks past and the children thrived. Being full Saiyan, Rute and Leve progressed faster than Trunks, already learning to stand and walk while Trunks still pulled himself around on his knees. They were becoming fast friends, even in their young state.

"Androids will be released soon" Serona said, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Oh Kai, don't talk about it. Maybe it won't happen." Bulma said off-handedly, consumed with Trunks.

"I'm going to help fight." Serona said firmly.

"You can't do that, you have only just had children!" Bulma said, shocked that Serona would even consider such a decision.

"I am doing it. They are fine, look at them! They are Saiyans, it's instinct for them."

"What if you die?" Bulma asked quietly.

"Guess I just need to be careful I don't… Anyway, you can use those dragon ball things if I do!" Serona tried to make light of the situation.

"It's not something to be taken lightly…" Bulma said sadly.

"I know. Look, it is just something I have to do, I have to protect them" Serona gestured to where their children played. "All three of them."

* * *

Hey! Thank you for getting this far! There is a reason for the names of the twins! I won't explain it now in case you want to work it out yourself. (I'm very proud of myself but it isn't that clever!) I will explain in the next update before the chapter. Take care!


	9. Day of Reckoning

So this is why I was so pleased with the Twins' names! So Vegeta is from Vegetable as far as my understanding goes, and you let Root Vegetables and Leaf Vegetables... Hence Rute and Leve! Hehe. Made me happy anyway. =P

Thank you to all who read, follow, favourite and review this story, it means the world.

NNP - Sorry to be so preditable! =P But Saiyan babies can only spice things up, right? =P

* * *

The day of the supposed appearance of the androids dawned upon the Z fighters. Vegeta had mostly kept a distance from his children, often training intensely and disappearing into space to train. Serona had spent a lot of time training, the caring duties of her children mostly falling to Bulma, although they did not need much care, as was common with Saiyan babies. Bulma couldn't understand why Serona and Vegeta didn't feel guilty over spending so little time with them. Vegeta never provided and answer, although it was pretty self explanatory. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, and having feelings towards offspring would be a sign of weakness. Serona, on the other hand simply said that training to protect their survival was more important than mothering for the time being, and there was no point in feeling guilty over it. She also had to restrict her training while pregnant for them, she had to make up for it.

During her training, she often contemplated what she would do about the twin's tails. Vegeta would be furious if she removed them, but they would never have a _normal_ life here if they kept them. Vegeta was never around anyway, so the decision fell on her. It didn't help her make up her mind though.

She had left the twins with Chi-chi, who had fallen into the position of over-bearing aunt perfectly. Bulma, against Serona's advice, had decided that she wanted to come and see what all the fuss was about, and had brought the baby Trunks with her.

Vegeta wasn't with the rest of the gang today, a fact that unnerved Serona. She knew Goku was strong, and she appreciated that, but it would make her feel better if her children's father, her prince, was there. Goku's heart virus had never struck which was another fact that unnerved her. The idiot didn't carry that antidote around with him either, a fact that made her furious.

She gazed out over the AmaroCity, appreciating the beauty of the buildings and the location it was set in. Surround by sparkling ocean water with mountains as a back drop.

_Perhaps I'll move here, when I'm done_ Serona thought to herself. She liked the people who had welcomed her with open arms, but she never felt like she quite incorporated as everyone else. Even Piccolo had his perfect, awkward place. Bulma and Chi-Chi had each other, or their families. Yamcha and Tein had never really trusted her.

The buzz of an approaching aircraft filled her air. Goku was pleased to see it was none other than Yajirobe, who looked too big for the aircraft that was carrying his somewhat large weight. Serona had never met him before, and so greeted him warmly, yet she knew from his response that he was suspicious of her, and in a hurry to leave. He left a present of something called "Senzu beans" and left. His departure disheartened those on the mountain, but they didn't have long to dwell on it.

Soon after his departure, Yajirobe's craft exploded, and two figures lurked in the smoke. Orders were fired off, and the team raced into the city in pursuit, frustrated that they could not track the android due to their artificial nature, they had no ki to sense. Gohan was sent to retrieve the struggling Yajirobe.

_How do you find someone you cannot sense?_ Serona thought to herself. _This is going to take too long! Wee don't even know what they look like! Surely Trunks could have given us more information… What they look like for Dende's sake! Couldn't we have summoned the dragon to take care of this for us? Surely there would be no qualms over preventing artificial life from bring created…_

Serona decided to stop pondering what could have been done and concentrate on what must be done. She settled on checking every single person's ki she came across, if she couldn't sense it, than surely that would be proof enough…

Suddenly, a familiar life force was rapidly dissipating. Racing to the scene, Serona could sense that most of the other fighters were already there. Krillin was already taking Yamcha to safety, while Goku was trying to coax the androids to fight where innocent people would not be hurt.

Quicker than anyone could react, one of the Androids, identified as Android 20, fired lasers into the surrounding area, destroying buildings within a mile radius. Furoius, Serona surged forward, landing a punch in the androids gut, while Goku was immediately behind, thrusting a fist into the Android's face.

Neither of the attacks seemed to harm the machine. Serona staggered back in disbelief, while Goku convinced the androids to leave through frustrated, clenched teeth. To his relief, the androids agreed.

While flying away from the city, Serona could feel Yamcha's life force returning. At least that was one less wasted life for the day. But someone else's didn't feel right. She scanned her comrades individually, before realising it was Goku that didn't feel right. She flew up to him, and touched his shoulder.

"Goku…." She tentatively said.

Dewy sweat was appearing on the fighter's face, and he seemed unaware of the Saiyan beside him.

"Goku." Serona said more firmly, which granted her a disapproving look out of the corner of his eye. "Don't you dare Goku…"

"I'm fine." he replied with laboured breath.

"Goku, something is wrong."

"I'm still so angry over those people that died needlessly! I should have stopped him."

"The Dragon will bring them back, you can't worry about them now, you need to focus" She replied, unconvinced that his thoughts were what was causing this deterioration.

"I have to do this."

Knowing that nothing she could say would change the course of action about to unfold, she squeezed is hand before falling behind, giving the warrior his space.

Finally they landed in an appropriate battle field. Serona watched Goku closely,knowing that he wasn't his usual self. However, the Saiyan soon went super and engaged with the Android identified as Android 19.

Goku had the upper-hand on the cocky Android in the beginning, and she dared hope he might be able to finish them off before he exhausted himself. It was not to be, and while most of the other fighters cheered Goku on, Serona approached Piccolo.

"Piccolo…" She said. She needed no other words. The Namek already knew the same as her. Piccolo risked a glance over to Gohan, knowing instantly that the son too knew that something was wrong with his father.

In desperation, Goku unleashed a sub-par kamehameha wave, which the android sickeningly absorbed. Only melee attacks would be affective against these machines.

Goku was breathing heavily, his hand clutching his chest where pains were crippling him.

"He's dying" Serona choked out, fear closing around her throat.

"It's the heart virus!" Goku said, and the android took no time in using the illness to his advantage, unleashing a set of devastating blows on the moribund Saiyan. The Z fighters jumped into action, only to be blocked by the remaining android. Serona refused to be blocked, barging through the android, only to have a long gnarled hand wrap around her hair and throw her to the ground.

The attack momentarily incapacitate her, but did not hard her, and she recovered to look up to see Piccolo engaging the Android 20. Just before she seized the chance to assist Goku, Piccolo's body feel to the ground, two holes piercing his chest. Abruptly, the sound of crushing metal turned the Android and all the Z Fighters to look in Goku's direction, where Vegeta's figure could be seen over a freed Goku and a floored Android 19.

"Nobody kills Kakarot while I'm around. Destiny has saved that pleasure for me!" Vegeta said, a sadistic smile on his face. "You are pitiful, Kakarot! You were warned about the heart virus, you should have know that turning into a Super Saiyan would only make it worse."

After promising to take care of the androids, and vowing to come after him net, Vegeta kicked the fallen Saiyan to Piccolo, who was no worse for ware after the attack.

"Vegeta!" Serona hissed, horrified by his treatment of the hero.

"Silence. It is of no concern of yours how I treat my enemies." Vegeta countered.

"He is not your enemy, Vegeta, maybe a rival, but he has done too much for you to call him an enemy!"

Vegeta locked eyes with his former lover, seemingly ignoring her protests.

"The sprogs?" He asked nonchalantly, one eye brow raised.

Serona studied the Prince's face extracting every detail from his expression for information. _Sprogs?! _She thought in a furious rage. _They were their children! _She calmed down and quickly thought over the significance of him even asking.

"Fine." She replied pertly. She studied his face again, but he seemed to have already lost interest in the conversation, watching as Goku was sent home on his orders. "Trunks is doing well too."

The warrior let out a low, quiet grunt and slightly shrugged his shoulders. Anger coursed through her. She was baffled at how he could be so indifferent to a son that was going to grow up to be so great. Of course, he didn't know that yet, but it didn't excuse his blatant disregard for his hybrid son.

"He has your Saiyan blood in him. You should be nurturing him into a mighty warrior like yourself! Bulma can't teach him our ways… If he doesn't reach his full potential, you only have yourself to blame!"

Vegeta was barely listening to her, or at least he wasn't going to react to what she said. Serona resisted and almost overwhelming urge to launch into battle with the arrogant prince, but the gravity of the situation made her push back the urge until a later time. Studying him, Serona knew he was concentrating on the battle he was about to undertake.

Effortlessly, Vegeta powered up into the stage that had long eluded him. His hair turned into a brilliant, luminous gold and the iris' of his eyes turned teal. The remaining gang revealed their surprise, while Serona felt pride swell inside of her. She knew her Prince would do it. That is why she wanted him here.

She smiled to herself at the Androids stupidity and ignorance over the advanced powers that Vegeta now possessed. Vegeta committed himself into battle with Android 19, but his methodology of fighting irritated her. Vegeta could easily defeat the Android, but instead he played around with it, allowing it to steal a substantial amount of energy.

Energy stealing.

Memories from long ago flooded back to haunt her, time on Frieza's ship when Vegeta was so close yet not in contact, and Frieza used her as he please, stealing her energy when it suited him, when she was fighting… blind sighting her, sealing her failure.

Seeing Vegeta's energy being drained was too much for her.

"Stop playing around Vegeta and just destroy it!" She begged, her heart racing fast as memories haunted her.

Realising the stress Serona found herself under, as well as the amount of energy the Android was actually absorbing, Vegeta finished the battle, ripping the android's arms off, destroying it's power to absorb, before blasting the cowardly machine to pieces as it tried to run away.

Vegeta knew that he couldn't take on the remaining Android in his state, and Serona knew it as well. Vegeta bluffed to the Android about his ability to permanently finish him off too, and Android 20 looked fit to flee. To ensure Vegeta's safety, Serona powered up into a Super Saiyan too, causing the machine to disappear into the mountainous range that lay beyond the battle field of choice.

After rehabilitating Vegeta with a Senzu bean, Vegeta chased after the fleeing Android, with the rest of the fighters in close pursuit. Unable to sense the machine, the group split to search.

Android 20 was lurking within the crooks and crannies of the mountain face, gauging where his enemies were and their search pattern. Serona was slow and thorough, an easy target to sneak up upon.

Vegeta presented a opportunity to the Android by firing an energy blast in frustration. The white-haired machine leaped out of his hiding place to absorb this, before darting back down into a new hiding place.

Piccolo was the first to berate Vegeta for using such a foolish attack against the enemy. Serona soon followed.

"You idiot! You know that they can absorb energy, keep a cool head on your shoulders please!"

Vegeta let out a low growl. "Do not tell me what to do. I have done more against these tin cans than the rest of you combined. Leave me be!"

Serona resumed the search, studying the rocks for sounds, echo's, misplaced shadows or movement. Seeing a tuft of white hair, she approached a rock cautiously, before grapping the hair. It was a ruse, a trap. Before she could turn round to prevent the imminent attack, a hand covered her mouth, and an arm wound round her upper body, preventing a counter attack.

The Android started absorbing her energy, at a faster rate than he had been able to with any other victim so far. The situation, the helplessness, the memories were too much for Serona. Sound faded and blackness overcame her.


	10. Reflections

So, I would just like to thank everyone who has read, favourited, followed or left reviews, it all means so much to me. I have decided that I really need to start acknowledging you personally, as I always get a great thrill when someone mentions yours truly before the next chapter of a series I am obsessed with! So, very belatedly, thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far, it really means a lot, but I shall start my responses from the last chapter as that seems the most logical, so I apologise to those who left me lovely reviews beforehand, I still love you!

NNP - Sorry!

Kim - I'm glad you like the names! I spent ages thinking of them and then was ridiculously pleased with myself! (No modesty!)

So without further ado... Chapter 10.

* * *

Piccolo was the first to sense a rapidly diminishing energy level. The other Z fighters were too distracted in their physical search for the android to sense each other's energy level conditions. Rushing to the scene of the attack, he saw a lifeless Serona at the mercy of Android 20.

The Android, seeing Piccolo's approach, let go of the woman who fell to the ground heavily before darting off into the surrounding rockery. Assuming the Android had fled the area, Piccolo turned around to look for Gohan and Krillin, knowing he had to find a Senzu bean for the fallen Saiyaness.

Before the green fighter could utter a sound, the cunning device circled his hand around Piccolo's mouth and kept him immobilized from behind. Evergy sapped out of the fierce fighter, in which he knew that he only had a finite amount of time to attract help before his fate followed that's of Serona's. He contacted his closest friend telepathically – Gohan.

Gohan responded immediately, launching a lethal attack on the Android, releasing Piccolo from the deadly grasp of their enemy. Not wasting any time, Krillin was attracted to the commotion. He threw a Senzu bean to Gohan's first teacher, and then swiftly gave Gohan a bean to give to Serona, who was still lifeless on the boulder.

Piccolo, newly revitalised, challenged the Android to a fight, allowing Gohan time to help Serona. Gohan thought anxiously on how to administer a Senzu bean to an unconscious woman. Listening to the fight occurring above him, he looked skywards to see how Piccolo was faring. Just as he was watching, Piccolo landed a brutal attack on the android, literally disarming the android by slicing through his arm. The attack gave Gohan an idea. He crushed the bean and pushed the smallest pieces into her mouth. As Serona came around, she was able to eat the rest of the bean without aid, quickly consuming the small life giving pulse.

Serona and Gohan turned to watch the fight unfold between the white haired Android and their team member. They could sense that the Android was starting to realise he was no match for the Namkian, something that Piccolo graciously informed the machine, telling him of the intense training they had all undergone due to a warning of their impending arrival from a friend from the future three years previously.

With the realisation dawning over the machine that this battle could not be won by him, his thoughts went to the dormant Androids sleeping in his hidden laboratory. Needing a distraction, fate answered his prayer by sending the perfect oppourtunity in the form of future Trunks and the impending arrival of Bulma's aircraft.

Trunks had had to fly to the Z fighters, the battle taking place far from the city in which he had arrived. The confusion in his eyes revealed the change in the events of this time line from his own. The Android that Piccolo was fighting was not one of the machines that had terrorised his own timeline.

Vegeta, still in his Super Saiyan form was interrogating the lavender haired arrival.

"Even though I have never seen him before, I know he is one of doctor Gero's creations." The teenage boy revealed sombrely, trying to work out why the events would have altered so drastically from his short visit so long ago.

The revelation stunned everyone.

"What do you mean, you haven't _seen_ him before? Is he not one of the androids you warned us about?" Vegeta was insisting, not wanting to believe that the battles so far waged were not against the androids they had changed for.

With the confusion over his identify and the appearance of the light aircraft containing a mother and her young child, the Android took advantage of the situation and unleashed a huge energy blast. The blast expanded over a vast distance, throwing up rock and debris within its radius, causing the electronic flying machine to descend into a deadly tail spin.

When the smoke cleared the Android had gone. The Z fighters who had shielded themselves from the blast searched around to find the devastated plane. It was Trunks who had saved Bulma and the baby. Vegeta had been too frustrated by the tactics of the Android to be concerned with the welfare of his child.

Vegeta flew off in a rage to pursue the Android, who Bulma was able to identify as the Dr. Gero before the attack had knocked her from the skies. Despite Trunks' best efforts the arrogant Prince would not wait for Goku to recover and join them, believing that he was the stronger of the two warriors and all that was needed to defeat the ruthless machines. Not wanting to contemplate losing his Father for the second time, Trunks flew after him, leaving Piccolo to explain what he and Serona already knew, dumbfounding Krillin, Gohan, Tien and Bulma herself.

Piccolo organised the remaining Z fighters, suggesting that Gohan take home Bulma and the baby Trunks, as well as give Yajirobe a lift. The others set out in search of the laboratory hidden in the mountains.

Serona found herself unable to take off to aid the search. The sensation of having her energy taken from her, and helplessness of her situation had paralysed her to the ground. Gohan, who had been working out the logistics of carrying Bulma, the baby and Yajirobe left his puzzle to comfort the only female fighter of the group. Bulma also approached her, unusually unsure of what to say.

"Piccolo said they could manage without me, I am sure that they will find a way to manage without you too…" Gohan tried to say kindly, but looked at Bulma with an unsure expression. His words were meant to be kind, but he worried they had come out as more of an insult.

"Maybe you should come back with us…" Bulma agreed tactically.

Wordlessly the Saiyan nodded. Gohan picked up Yajirobe and prepared to fly, while Serona picked up Bulma, who was holding her child, and took off in the direction of home.

Serona left Bulma off at Capsule Corporation before speeding off to see her children – and Goku.

When Serona arrived at the small house deep in the woods, she could hear Goku's anguished cries of pain as he battled the virus that was attacking his heart. Yamcha rushed out to confront the new energy source, but relaxed somewhat when he saw it was Serona.

Letting herself into the house, Yamcha followed her. She stood in the doorway of Goku's temporary hospital room, watching him shudder in pain and Chi-chi crying uncontrollably.

"We are worried we didn't get the antidote to him quick enough." Yamcha said.

Serona nodded. "Where are my children?"

A cold shiver went down Yamcha's spine as he remembered that the twins had been left at Goku's house under Chi-chi's care, but with the pressing matter of Goku's health, the twins had been completely forgotten about. They had been so quiet, nothing reminded the worried party of the youngsters left in their care.

Watching Yamcha's face fall, she realised this. "It's okay, they are _my _Saiyan children, and the children of a Saiyan Prince. They will be fine."

She closed her eyes and search for them. She couldn't help but smile when she realised they had managed to get quite some distance away. Squeezing Yamcha on the shoulder, she turned in the direction of her children. Just as she was about to step out of the house, a scream from Goku echoed throughout the house and the surrounding forest, stopping her in her tracks. She looked back at Yamcha, who had already dashed to Goku's side, trying to offer moral support whether Goku realised it or not. She could hear them begging Goku to fight it, to stay with them, to survive.

Turning round to leave again, she paused and silently wished herself as well.

_Stay with us, Goku, we need you._

She didn't take long to find her children. Rute was making his way up a tree, determined to follow a squirrel, while Leve embraced her feminine side, having collected a pile of flowers which she threw up in the air and allowed to fall down around her, causing petal rain.

Leve was the first to see her mother, and called out to her happily. Rute, distracted by his sister, lost concentration and fell from the tree, landing squarely on his tail and bottom with a thump. Leve's eyes were wide with confusion as Rute pressed his lips together, trying not to cry.

Serona laughed and went to pick up her little Prince.

"So like your father." She said as she snuggled into the little boy. She then went and picked up Leve as well, ensuring she had a flower to keep her occupied.

"I've missed you."

The twins gurgled happily as she walked to a clearing with a shallow pond in its centre. It was her favourite place, although only a newly discovered place by her. She placed them down on the soft thick emerald grass, causing a light puff of pollen to float up. Invading Leve's nose, she sneezed.

Serona entered the shallow pool to have a wash. She could still feel the cold hands of that machine around her, and the memories of dark days that had passed staining her mind.

She heard her children softly playing and chattering to each other in baby babbles. As she looked down at her reflection hatred spread through her. She was disgusted with the woman she saw in front of her, a disgrace to the race she was descended from and a failure to her children. If she can't protect them, why would anyone else? And apart from a small select few, no-one else would be able to. The fighters were strong, all formidable, but the main warrior was out of action and the rest of them needed her. To succeed they needed to work together, whether Vegeta would admit that or not.

Confident in the actions she knew she had to perform, she finished washing. Knowing that Goku's household wasn't a good place for the twins to be right now, she took them to the only other household that may be able to control Saiyan children.

She arrived at Bulma's later, with a twin under each arm. In their boredom over the short flight, they had started swiping at each other in mid-air. The fact that they where now back on the ground didn't distract them from their petty fight they were now pursuing, barley able to reach each other from the nook of their mother's arms.

Serona put the twins down and before she could take another step towards the front door of the place she had thought of as home for so long, a familiar face came bounding out towards her.

"And what do you think you two are doing?" Bulma castigated the twins, wagging her finger at them before smiling and embracing Serona. Bulma appearance did not stop the twins who were now vying for a spot on top of the other.

"It is just as well they can't fly yet, could you imagine?" Bulma continued as she released the Saiyaness from her arms.

"Yeah, or fire _ki_ blasts yet. Still have too much of their Fathers… 'willfullness' to be trusted yet." Serona replied casually, before turning serious. "Look, Bulma, Goku is in bad place, I need to go where I can be a help, I can't keep letting the past stop me from doing what I need to in the present. Chi-chi is in no state to look after these two nuggets, and you are the only other person who has experience with children like mine…"

"Yeah, of course." Bulma obliged, viewing her friend with a cynical look.

"Thank you." Serona replied swiftly, before turning around and scooping the still scrapping pair up, giving them a tight hug that abruptly calmed the twins, squeezing the air from them momentarily. Kissing each of their cheeks she put them down, but not before Leve could grab a lock of Serona's startling hair, unwilling to let go. Rute looked up at her with his big raven eyes questioningly.

"Mama?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

"Don't…" Serona choked out.

Hugging the twins once more, tears ran down her cheeks, running over the twins black hair..

"I have to do this. I love you both."

Firmly handing them both to Bulma, Serona took off in the direction of Vegeta's surging energy. Bulma watched her friend fade out of sight, a sense of foreboding coming over her. The twin's followed Bulma's gaze, their delicate tails intertwined with each other behind Bulma's back.


	11. Androids, Cell and Misunderstandings

Serona followed the huge energy rating that was being given off by Vegeta, leading her to a mountainside road. Landing, she heard Vegeta talking with unlimited self assurance in his ability to send the Androids back to the scrap heap.

Expecting to see the white-haired monstrosity, she was shocked to see that there were three new individuals, all without a power reading. A blonde haired beauty, and black haired handsome man and a ginger giant, the latter of who seemed to have no interest in the events unfolding currently.

Unexpectedly, the blonde android launched into combat with Vegeta after declaring the Saiyan prince talks too much. Relief was evident in all present as Vegeta seemed to have the upper hand in the battle. Taking her eyes off the battle Serona glanced at the teenaged Trunks. From his expression she could deduce that these were indeed the androids which had devastated his timeline.

Her thoughts then turned to the last third android. Trunks had never mentioned a third android. But then again, he hadn't ever mentioned Androids 19 and 20 either. Things had definitely diverged from Trunk's version of events.

Serona was brought out from her thoughts with a sickening crack. Focusing on Vegeta, it was clear that his left arm had been broken by a powerful kick from the Android, finishing the fight.

The young male android stepped forward, advising the group that fighting was pointless, and if Android 18 couldn't beat them, he would. In an angry rage, Trunks attacked to try and help his beaten father, but was knocked out with one hit. Realising the helpless situation they were in, the rest of the Z fighters rushed in, hoping to overwhelm and somehow defeat the metallic assassins. Seeing the others fail in their attack Vegeta made one last attempt to subdue the machine, only to have his remaining arm broken and rendered unconscious.

Krillin was the only one left standing after abstaining from the rush attack. After trying to reason with the Androids they explained that finding and killing Goku was a game and nothing more, nothing personal. After a brisk kiss from Android 18, the machines flew away to continue their search for Goku, leaving Krillin to restore his fallen comrades.

Healed, but defeated the group considered their next move.

"We need to wait for Goku." Someone said.

"We need to protect him! It is what we need to do, not go venturing off and diving in head first and alone like a hot-headed blood thirsty idiot!" Serona added, turning to Vegeta.

"You were certainly no help; you weren't here when we might have needed you, and when you were here you were then again no help. Do not lecture me." The short warrior countered before disappearing without another word into the horizon.

Hot faced and crest fallen, Serona's posture sank giving away her shame from the words. Krillin tried to think of a way to break the tension in the area, but the atmosphere was thick with the impending doom if Goku could not be protected in his time of need.

Knowing that Goku's best chance for survival was to hide him in their most secluded place, it was agreed that Goku should be take to Kame House. The members of the gang left to fulfil their duties. Following Krillin in silent flight back to Bulma's, Serona picked up the twins while leaving Krillin to explain the situation. Leaving for a cave in the depths of the forest.

Time passed quickly in the forest. The twins were happy to have their mother back. Serona spent most of her time by a shallow lake, resting and sensing the world around her, feeling where the other fighters were, and how Goku was recovering.

She knew that Piccolo had fused with Kami, and that they were now fighting a new threat, close to Kame House. She sighed. She wanted to go and help but Vegeta's words were true. Even with the twins to fight for, she still wasn't strong enough to help. Convinced she just hindered the efforts, she retreated inside herself even more.

Time lost and sense of meaning in the solitude of the forest. It was Krillin that fetched her from her from herself.

"Serona?" Krillin asked cautiously after landing in the clearing. He knew she was close but the dense cover of the trees hid her.

Sitting in a tree, she refused to move.

"Serona, I know you are there" he tried to state more determinedly. "Do you know what is happening, Serona? We need you."

Without enthusiasm Serona landed in the clearing, still wordless. The twins following her, rushed out to be by her side. When the twins realised that it was someone they knew, they rushed over to Krillin and started clambering over him.

She eyed him, her cold eyes piercing Krillin. It made his shiver, the same coldness that Vegeta has once had. Pulling Leve off of his head and putting her on the floor, he addressed her again.

"Do you know what has been happening? Have you seen a TV? Have you felt what has happened? Do you know who Cell is?"

Unmoving, Serona gave nothing away, but her hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she realised just how detached from the event of the Earth she had become. Krillin informed her of the events, and left, leaving Serona to contemplate her attendance of the Cell Games.

By the time Serona decided to join the battle, the "games" where well underway. Gohan and Goku were in a constant easy state of Super Saiyan. That fool Satan and his comrades had already been easily flicked away and Goku was preparing to fight.

The Z fighters were relaxed as it appeared Goku had an advantage, and it was not long before Goku unleashed a deadly Kamehameha on the beast, disintegrating Cell's upper half. Relief washed over the gang as they congratulated Goku.

Without warning, a gurgling sound game from the remains of cell as the legs stood up by themselves. Wide-eyes, the gang watched him as the remains started to generate the rest of the body.

"It's… it's…" Krillin stuttered.

In a force of energy, Cell reformed, almost as strong as before. He laughed as the realisation of how the creature could so this – he had Piccolo's cells and had improved and perfected the skill.

In an unforeseen course of action, Goku surrendered, much to the disgust of the group. In a flurry of protests Goku nominated Gohan to take his place in his fight.

"How can you let you son fight your battle for you?" Serona cried out.

Taking a senzu bean, Goku confused and surprised everyone even more by giving it to Cell, who gladly ate it.

"What? What are you thinking, do you have a screw lose?" Krillin shouted out in disbelief."

"How could you?" Serona shouted, running up to Goku. "How can you be so stupid?"

"It would be unfair…" Goku started to explain, before he was stopped by a slap from Serona. It didn't hurt him, but the sound echoed throughout the group as the slap's representation sunk in.

"You coward." Serona finished sourly, before turning her back on him.

"I know he can beat him!" Goku called after Serona as she walked away towards Gohan.

"_I_ will fight him next, Gohan." Serona told the youngest warrior firmly.

"But my dad…" Gohan started to protest.

"I am not going to let you fight before! I can't let a little whippersnapper like you show me up." She said with a wink, ruffling the blonde hair fondly.

Serona entered what was left of Cell's fighting ring, and looked up to see a malicious, amused expression on his face. With a chuckle from the confident creature, they engaged.

Evenly attacking and blocking, it was clear to Serona that Cell was just toying with her.

"You are no match for me." The creature whispered as they became locked in an attack and blocked stalemate.

"I know." She growled in return, letting Cell realise his jibes had no affect on her. "But if I can undo some of the damage Goku did in giving you that senzu bean, then it will be worth it!"

Pushing Cell back, she powered up in to her Super Saiyan form, her hair turning into a brilliant red and her eyes flashing gold. Before Cell could recover, she leaped forward, powering her weight into the gut of the manufactured creature. With a grunt, the creature grabbed her crimson hair and threw her to the side. She landed on all fours, before springing back towards Cell as he recovered.

Screaming, she launched another string of attacks, each of which were closely block by Cell until she managed to force a powerful kick through his defence and into the side of his neck. She could feel her body giving up everything it had. Thinking back to Rute and Leve gave her extra strength as she launched her next string of attacks, but Cell was ready for her this time.

Unleashing what she had left, Cell easily blocking her before swatting her aside like an annoying pest. Stalking over to her, she looked up at him, unafraid of her fate, but unable to defend herself any more. Ruthlessly, he powered up Goku's special attack, and without a moments hesitation unleashed the Kamehameha onto the Saiyaness.

The Z fighters gasped as they waited for the smoke to clear, but while trying to sense her energy and hearing Cell's deep laugh, it was clear that Serona had been disintegrated from the face of the planet.

…

Bright white light surround Serona as she tried to make sense of her surroundings.

Was she dead…?

Colours and shapes started to drift into sight, and a path on which she was standing emerged. In front of her she could see a line of little puffs of light, seemingly queuing. Turning behind her, she saw more of the little puffs start to appear behind her. Looking down, she realised she was still in her own body.

Relentless squeaking filled the air around her, and with a little concentration she realised that it was actually words, being spoken by the puffs around her.

"Excuse me?" She tried to ask the puff in front of her with a tap from her hand, but her hand passed through the puff and a warm sensation quickly passed through her before stopping.

"Hey hey! No! You can't go in front of me, the line is already too long and I want to know whether I get to go to heaven or not soon!"

Without asking, her question was answered. She was dead. Cell had crushed her like an insurmountable bug. And she still had to queue!

Hours passed before she eventually came to King Yemma's table. He was flustered and overworked and clearly at the end of his patience. All of Cell's victims had been coming through, and there were thousands of them.

"Name?" King Yemma bellowed in a deep voice his colossal size demanded.

"Serona." She replied, not knowing the correct protocol for being up here.

Without even looking up at her, her sentence was handed to her.

"Hell. Next!"

"What?!" Serona cried out. "On what charge?"

"I don't have time for this, you know what you did, now leave."

Black shadowy hands came in through the open door and started clawing at Serona's clothes and limbs.

"King Yemma, I don't! If I am going to be punished at least let me know what I did!" She cried out, fighting the relentless shadows.

Sighing, he thumped a heavy book open on his desk. Eyeing her, he flicked through it.

"You destroyed Planet Vegeta, causing a genocide of a race." He said before closing his book and motioning for her to leave.

"I didn't. It wasn't me!" She insisted.

"Was it not your energy?" He asked.

"Well yes, I suppose some of it was, but it wasn't _me_ that did it." She tried to explain.

"I don't have time for this. LEAVE." The red god bellowed, sending a force to help the shadow hands drag her down bellow.

"Please King Yemma!" Serona called out as she was dragged helplessly below the cloud line. "King Yemma! KING YEMMA!"


	12. Experiences Relived

Waking up, Serona found herself curled up on the dusty ground. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, she rubbed the dist from her face and brushed away small stones that embedded themselves in her skin. From there marks, she could tell she had blacked out for some time. Then the realisation hit her.

_Hell._ She thought.

She looked around. It wasn't a pleasant area to be in, the ground was uninhabitable and the trees surrounding the horizon showed unforgiving spikes. A slight wind blew, causing her to turn her head away from the debris being blown into her face and forced her to look in the direction of a red lake.

_Looks like blood._ She thought to herself, before spotting a sign confirming its name.

She stood up, clearing the rest of her body as best she could from the grime on the floor. She was trying to remember what had happened, why she was killed and why she was sent to this place. She could hear footsteps in the distance that caused the ground to tremble slightly. Despite the state of her being – dead – she found herself still concerned for her welfare and looked for a place to hide. She found a large barrel-like cactus covered in thick spines. She tried to blast a small energy wave at in to create a cave and was surprised to find she still had these powers. Crawling into it, she pushed the remaining spikes down to cover her entrance as much a possible while she tried to recollect earlier events.

The footsteps approaches slowly and evenly and actually came in pairs. When they stopped, she could listen to their surprised voices, confirming they were looking for her. She held her breath. No doubt the guardians of Hell would have heightened senses she reasoned. Eventually the two beings continued on their search for her and left the lake.

In her small lair she sat and thought, searching for an iota of memory that would help piece together her fate.

…it was Frieza's fault she was in hell…

… It was Cell's fault that she was dead…

_Goku._

She curled her fists up in anger at the arrogance of the Saiyan hero. Letting his son…

Thinking of Gohan reminded her of her own family. A piercing feeling was sent through her heart as she realised she had forgotten them. _Who forgets their children?_ She scolded herself. Leve and Rute… It had all been for them.

Clutching her memories she drifted off into a restless sleep. When she awoke, she turned thoughts to living out the remainder of time in here. It didn't seem so bad so far. She had not heard any tortuous screams and the atmosphere wasn't unbearably hot. She concluded it must be similar to jail. Not eternal torture just eternal restriction. There seemed to be guards that kept order, which must mean there were other inhabitants.

She stumbled over that conclusion in her mind.

"Other inmates." She groaned quietly. "Frieza…" she whispered venomously. So that is where her torture stems from. It was a cruel irony; the tyrant that tortured her in life and condemned her to hell would be her torture in the afterlife.

She crawled out of her makeshift tent and stretched. Concentrating, she found that she could fly, but the ground pulled her back down with a magnetic-like attraction. She gazed up to the clouds above. She would have to face the way things were going to be sooner or later, or whatever the unit of time was.

She walked up to the Bloody Pond and peeked into it. It just appeared to be a massive pool of blood. She sat back, perplexed. Why? What purpose does it serve? Looking out over the vastness of it she was what looked like a fountain.

_A fountain in a pool of blood?_ _Hell truly is a strange place._

She laughed humourlessly at her situation and decided to push on and explore this new land that she will have to learn to call "home". She scanned the landscape for something of interest, for something to aim for. A towering mountain caught her attention. With lack of a better plan, she set off in its direction.

Sound travelled well through the hard, open landscape and on her approach to the spiky mountain a voice went through her that grounded her to the spot. A cold, calculated voice with the smoothness of a slithering snake. It was the undertones of malice that shook Serona. In hell, Frieza still did his best to rule, laying plans with the Ginyu Force.

She hadn't counted on the Ginyu Force being here. She realised that they much have perished on Planet Namek before she arrived. She had assumed that they would have cut their losses and run, or had been out running another mission. It proved their loyalty to the ultimate test at least. A redeeming feature in a bleak landscape.

Hitting the floor, she crawled up to the peak of the hill. Raising her head slowly she surveyed the scene on the other side, and her fears were confirmed. He stood in his final, perfect form. The machine parts that had restored him for his return to earth were no longer needed. His body was complete, the light shining off the cold white skin, the long tail flicking in contempt.

A familiar grip seized her body, stopping her from moving as her tormentor was once again free to roam the same plane as her.

Fear.

She rationed with herself, she couldn't die anymore, she was _dead._ And so where they. She wasn't even sure that she could feel physical pain anymore. Pinching herself answered that question. Pain was still very real down here. But she was stronger now. Much stronger. If Frieza was unable to train down here he wouldn't be a problem. If she could take them one at a time. She crept backwards down the hill until she was fully out of sight, then sat looking over the barren plain she had just crossed, hugging her knees.

_To what end?_ She thought to herself. _What is 'beating' them down here? I can't get rid of them; they are as low as we can go._

Exacerbated, she flung herself backwards so she was lying down. Hell had still to be defined down here, but she felt utterly helpless. She waited until the thought of facing the Ginyu Force and Frieza again didn't send her heart into flutters, and she stood up. With a deep breath, she walked over the hill.

Guldo was the first to see her, as the Ginyu force were huddled in a circle over plans written in the dust, and Frieza dictated to them. The small toad like creature was dumbfounded and disbelieved the figure in front of him. His sudden withdrawal caught the attention of the group, who then followed his gaze.

"Serona!" Jeice said jumping up happily, before reigning in his behaviour after a disapproving look from Frieza.

Slowly, the former galactic tyrant turned around, showing that nothing fazed him in this life that didn't in the first. She felt his eyes focus on her, before a dry laughed echoed from him, shaking his whole body with genuine amusement.

"I know that they couldn't keep my favourite battery away from me forever!" He said, still chuckling to himself. She glowered at him, and took into account the Ginyu Force's position as they stood up. Not immediately defensive, they weren't spoiling for a fight. Guldo hid behind his master.

_Not much has changed in his cowardice _Serona thought with a smile.

"Just in time, you can help me in my quest down here." The white beast said stepping towards her, tail outstretched for her.

"You have no power over me here Frieza. I am free of you, I am stronger than you." She replied firmly as she took a couple of tactical steps backwards and crouched into an attacking position. "That tail will not touch me; you shall not steal from me again!"

Frieza stopped his advance and looked at the woman with a tilted head. "What makes you so sure in your announcements?"

"While you have been wasting away down here in your death, I have been training. I've had children, I've had a life. I found something worth fighting for." She replied calmly.

A cruel smile spread across Frieza's questioning force. "But that is where you are wrong my dear. Not only have I not been wasting away, I have undertaken this "training" novelty too. In my death I found my purpose. Not only will I control the living universe, I will control the entire existence! Death was a sign, not an end!"

Serona's confidence wavered. "You're bluffing." She said, knowing the words weren't true.

"Am I?" came the reply.

Serona prepared to attack, but before she had time to initiate the attack Frieza already had her in a death grip around her neck with fifth limb. On her knees, pulling at the tail and feeling energy start the trickle away from her, she demanded to know how he had gotten so fast.

Coyly, Frieza replied. "Guldo has been able to perfect his ability in a way that aids me. Whenever he employs that technique, whoever he is touching can travel through unhindered through the pause in time too. Perfect for quick defeats of usurpers!"

"Not this time Frieza!" Serona chocked out as she concentrated in pulling her energy back in to her, and channelling it into her core strength. Keeping eye contact with the beast she stopped pulling at his tail and calmed placed her hands on his tail at opposite ends of the strangulation. Her teal eyes stared into his black godless ones as she tightened her grip on the tail, her fingers pressing in so hard the skin started to rip.

Frieza exclaimed in horrified surprise as he watched in disbelief her counter attack. With her hands full of tail and covered in blood, she started to pull, unwinding the tail from her neck. Frieza tried to tighten his grip but it was to no avail. Free of his tail, Serona kept pulling the tail, crippling the creature in pain. Finally, with an unrealistic snap, the tail pulled apart at the vertebrae. Smiling, she let go of the end that was still attached to Frieza as he staggered back.

"Why! You little ape!" Frieza cried out angrily, blood staining his lip from where he had bitten himself. Wordlessly, she threw the dismembered tail between the two of them, letting the heavy landing of it speak for her.

"You will pay for that!" Frieza cried. "Captain Ginyu!" Frieza barked his name, which clearly signalled for a command.

In seconds Serona was surrounded by the Ginyu Force, a group which she used to have some friendship ties with.

"A lot has changed since the day of our last spar and your abandonment of me to my solitude" Serona said as she looked around the five attackers.

Guldo was smug, looking forward to extractive revenge on the insolent Saiyan that had more privileges she should have while alive on Frieza's ship. Jeice looked inwardly guilty and Recoome unsure, but both followed orders. Burter's alien looks hid expression from his face. Finishing her circle with Captain Ginyu she simply saw determination to still obey his master.

"First, I'll take our Guldo." Serona said calmly as she launched at the small amphibian-like creature. She crashed into the dust as Guldo seemingly vanished with his honed technique. "I know your fitness level you little imp! I will get you before you can get away!" she vowed.

Turning round she saw Guldo once more behind Frieza. Knowing she had to act quickly before he got his breath back, she charged towards them but before she was even close to the pair she was face down in the dirt with two clasping feet holding her shoulders down. Guldo jumped down in front of her head where her eyes could flick up to see him despite her position.

Mocking her, he slapped her. It wasn't painful; it was the message of it. Growling with anger she tried to reach out for him, but was stopped by the creature on top of her. Feeling the grip of the toes on her she realised it was Frieza. Recovered enough from his mutualisation to attack again.

Refusing to be beaten, she folded her arms back on themselves as far as her elbows would allow and reached up onto her shoulders. Thankfully, she could reach Frieza's ankles and she took hold on them firmly before yanking him forward off of her back. Hoisting herself up, she locked her ankles around Frieza's neck before realising her hand's grip and flipping him backwards into the ground. Face down, she flipped over quickly and flinging a leg over Frieza, brought his arm up and incapacitated him. His free arm was pinned under her leg.

Leaning down, she placed her lips near his ear. "Now you know how it feels to be completely incapacitated and defenceless. I said I would get my revenge."

Frieza's hands curled and realised in frustration as the remainder of his tail thrashed around looking for a perch on the Saiyan. Pushing his arm further up his back, she laughed, but her enjoyment was short-lived.

Captain Ginyu's and Burter's arms simultaneously linked around hers and pulled her off of her victim. Kicking out, she looked up to see Frieza facing her with the most furious expression on his face that she had ever witnessed. She saw him powering up an energy blast and before she could react it was released on her.

Searing pain tore through her before she blacked out.

Waking up, Serona found herself curled up on the dusty ground, again. Pulling herself up she could see the BloodyLake, again. Rubbing her head, the words _déjà vu_ entered her mind.

_That did all just happen, didn't it?_ She thought to herself. "I know that is The Bloody Lake, not just a bloody-looking lake. It is blood…"

Looking round, she saw a familiar barrel-like plant. Walking over to it, she could see her cave that she had hallowed out before. She looked round, trying to locate Frieza and the Ginyu Force, seeing if they had placed her here as a joke. It was silent.

"And so we are doomed to repeat ourselves." She said to herself while stretching, but feeling stronger than before. Pausing over the realisation, she smiled. "So Zenkai works in hell, does it? Excellent…"

In her distraction Serona failed to notice a figure approaching on her until she heard the footprints crunch on a fallen branch. Turning round, Serona braced herself but was surprised when it wasn't a member of the Ginyu Force, or Frieza, or one of Hell's Guard. A flurry of black hair tumbled down to the tall man's knees, and two symbolic bands were worn on his left hand limbs. Allowing her eyes to focus, she could confirm who it was.

It was Raditz.


End file.
